Antic House
by Nate02
Summary: Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. Chap 13 et 14 out.
1. Bloqué

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp qu'on adore tous et qui continue d'être bien sadique comme on adore XD….

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre M et changer si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Dans un monde désertique, où seul une étrange maison de bois branlante cassait l'atmosphère lourde, sèche et solitaire du sable doré et du soleil tapant, deux jeunes hommes apparurent dans un fracas sonore.

Tout deux semblables ils se réceptionnèrent sur leurs pieds, avec grâce et légèreté, une classe propre aux vampires qu'ils étaient.

Kamui et Subaru main dans la main venait de d'arriver dans une dimension nommée « Antic House ».

L'un des deux vampires, d'apparence fine et dynamique, les yeux excités par la méfiance regardait partout autour de lui, guettant un éventuel ennemi, mais rien n'apparaissait.

Subaru plaça alors son autre main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le calmer, ne sentant aucun danger.

« - Il n'y a rien Kamui détend toi, avait t'il dit à son frère.

- Ouai…il faut qu'on trouve de la nourriture, avait répondu celui-ci. »

Leurs regards scruta alors ce désert qui leur sembla sans fin. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent et aucun signe de végétation apparente. Alors cette maison délabrée, seule, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être à sa place dans cet univers attira leur attention. Kamui allait se diriger vers elle mais son frère le retint, fronçant les sourcils.

« - Attend, tu ne sens pas quelque chose ?

- Si, ça sent le sang, s'exclama Kamui avant de se libéré de l'emprise de Subaru et de presser le pas vers la maison. »

Subaru, bien qu'un peu inquiet marcha dans les traces de son frère et le regarda pousser la porte grinçante de la « propriété ». Derrière la porte semblait mourir une cuisine. Les ustensiles couvert de poussière et l'unique évier crasseux laissait penser que personne n'avait mit les pieds ici depuis longtemps, ou peut-être n'avait pas pu y remettre les pieds, avait commenté Kamui.

Subaru balaya la pièce du regard, celle-ci semblait, à sa décoration, bien qu'elle est un peu souffert, appartenir à une femme. Des citrons dont la couleur avait ternis se baladaient dans des tableaux trop penchés, et des dentelles d'un mauvais goût habillaient le « coin évier ». Kamui ouvrit le frigo. Il y trouva des restes de nourriture périmés et un plat avec un papier signalant d'une encre noire : « Ton repas pour ce soir ». En tout cas la personne à qui il était destiné n'était pas venu le manger.

« - Kamui, il n'y a rien ici…commenta Subaru.

Le Kamui en question referma le frigo mais il ouvrit quand même les placards où il trouva des conserves. Au moin ce serait mangeable, mais ce dont Kamui avait besoin à ce moment n'était pas le genre de nourriture qu'un humain mange.

Le plus posé des deux frères décida de continuer la visite en tournant vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Les toiles d'araignées prenait en otage les meubles de bois et la seule source de technologie qui y régnait était une vielle télévision décorée d'un ours en peluche brun qui avait trop attendu qu'on le serre contre soi.

Subaru cherchait d'où venait l'odeur de sang, mais ne parvenait pas à le déterminé. Il regarda un peu partout, sous le canapé rouge sombre, sous la table à la nappe aux carreaux, les chaises, derrière le poste mais il ne semblait y avoir que des moumoutes de poussières.

Un peu septique il revint dans la cuisine ou Kamui avait déballer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

« - Kamui, bois mon sang, je te l'ai déjà proposé, tu vois bien que tu ne tiens plus pourquoi tu t'obstines ?! Demanda Subaru en s'approchant de son frère.

- Non, je boirais pas ton sang Subaru.

- Mais je n'aurais pas mal…

- Non. »

Après un soupire, Subaru se releva et arpenta un peu le reste de la maison. Le sol grinçait et les murs de bois étaient fissurés par endroits. Il n'avait trouver que trois portes de plus. Une chambre, où il n'y avait rien qu'un lit, une table basse et une armoire ou quelques insectes commençaient à faire leur vies, une salle de bain, où il n'y avait rien d'intéressant non plus, et une porte qui donnait sur des escaliers sombres qui avait l'air de mener à une cave. Subaru fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que l'odeur était plus forte par là. Il se retourna une seconde et en entendant que Kamui continuer à fouillé partout il descendit. Il descendit longtemps. Un peu trop à son goût, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la pénombre total. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème parce qu'il voyait dans le noir. Cependant au bout d'un moment il ne fût plus rassurer. Plus il descendait, plus il se sentait oppresser, presque observer. Il allongea les ongles de ses mains jusqu'à former de longues et tranchantes griffes, pour être sûr de pourvoir se défendre. Il entendit cependant au boit d'un moment, la voix de Kamui qui l'appelait, et qui semblait aussi descendre ces escaliers infinies.

« - SUBARU !!

- Kamui ?

- Reviens !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas cette atmosphère, lui dit t'il une fois arriver prés de lui. Ne va pas plus loin !

- Mais l'odeur vient de là et tu…

- Il n'y a pas que ça ! Tu sens aussi n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il y ait il ne faut pas aller voir…c'est mauvais, conclut t'il. »

Subaru consentit à remonter et ils ressortirent de la maison.

« - Pff, en plus le soleil tape ! C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable ! Changeons de dimension il n'y a rien ici Subaru, se plaignit Kamui en plaçant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Tu as raison. »

Subaru tenta alors de déclancher le pouvoir qui leur permettaient de traverser les dimensions mais rien ne se produisit.

« - Il y a un problème ? Demanda Kamui à son frère.

- Je…j'y arrive pas…s'inquiéta son vis-à-vis. »

Kamui essaya à son tour mais rien n'y fit. Ils ne parvenaient pas à quitter la dimension.

« - Et MERDE ! S'exclama Kamui. En plus il n'y a personne !

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas bu de sang Kamui ?

- Trop longtemps, mais je t'ai dis non Subaru !

- …On va devoir faire appel à la sorcière alors, déclara le brun avant de sortir un petit objet rond de sa poche.

- Fais donc ! Et, c'est quoi ça ?

- Yûko me l'avait donné pour la contacter en cas de besoin. »

Subaru plaça la petite pierre en face d'eux sur le sable et s'éloigna un peu.

« - Maintenant il faut attendre que le petit animal de Yûko reçoive le signal.

- Et ça marche comment ce truc ?

- Il faut juste la mettre à la lumière.

- Et si il y avait pas eût de lumière ?

- … alors on aurait eût un gros problème. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, déjà trop longues aux yeux de Kamui, la petite pierre se mit à brillée et laissa apparaître un écran flottant dans les airs où Yûko apparût, un peu surprise mais le sourire au lèvres.

« - Oh ! Subaru ! Kamui ! Ça fait un moment ! S'exclama-t-elle la bouche en cœur en secouant une bouteille de saké. Watanuki !! Il n'y a plus de saké ! Va en chercher ! Continua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Yûko-san, ça fait un moment en effet…commença Subaru.

- On a un problème ! S'exclama Kamui.

- Oh et quel genre de problème ? Demanda Yûko avec la voix de Watanuki Kimihiro en fond qui lui hurlait d'arrêter de boire.

- Nous n'arrivons plus à changer de dimension ! expliqua Kamui.

- Oh ! En effet c'est embêtant ! …Bzz…Bzz.

- Yûko ? Demanda Subaru en constatant que la connection commençait à brouillé.

- Bzz…BZZ…BZZZ ! Crack.

- Sorcière ? S'énerva Kamui. »

Mais plus rien, une seconde plus tard, l'image disparût complètement.

« - NON ! Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Kamui en tapant dans le sable de ses poings.

- Je ne sais pas…il doit y avoir quelque chose qui empêche la transmission de se faire…

- On ne peut pas réessayer ?

- …Il ne se passe rien…et on doit juste la laisser au soleil…la pierre.

- …C'est pas vrai…

- Je crains que si. »

Tout deux regardèrent au loin à l'horizon quand soudain une masse anormale de sable se détacha de la surface du sol pour retomber quelques seconde plus tard. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait d'atterrir.

Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, les deux vampires attendirent qu'il se passe quelque chose, et en effet deux silhouettes s'élevèrent avec difficulté du sable, et une autre, très petite semblable à un animal, sautait partout. Les deux silhouettes tentèrent ensuite d'en soulever deux autres du sable, avec une grosse difficulté surtout pour une des deux silhouettes. Kamui sembla reconnaître l'une d'elles et se leva d'un bond, sous l'œil interpellé de Subaru.

« - Subaru…ce serait pas… »

Subaru regarda mieux les deux silhouettes s'approcher, et en effet il reconnu.

« - C'est Sakura-chan ! Et Fye-san et son groupe ! »

--

Fye : Tu coupes sec dis donc

Auteuse : En effet.

Fye : Et c'est Kuro-chan que je porte avec difficulté ?!

Auteuse : Ouais…et comme t'es gentil tu galères avec Shaolan aussi.

Fye : Hé éoè

Kamui : Pourquoi je bois pas le sang de Subaru ?

Auteuse : Par respect petit mal élever !

Chapitre 2 à venir très bientôt, j'espère que vous aurez appréciez l'ambiance instauré X3!!


	2. Sang

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp qu'on adore tous et qui continue d'être bien sadique comme on adore XD….

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre M et changer si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + Spoil tome 15.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

« - Kamui, allons les aider ! » S'exclama Subaru en accourant auprès d'un grand blond qui se nommait Fye et d'une jeune fille aux yeux verts qui s'appelait Sakura.

Kamui mit un temps, méfiant mais se leva quand même et aida à porté un Kurogane inerte. Subaru lui aida à porter Shaolan, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Tout deux avaient de nombreuses plaies, la plus part ouvertes ou encore saignantes, ce qui n'aida pas à calmer Kamui dont les yeux n'étaient plus que deux iris jaunes avides de nourriture.

Ils les emmenèrent devant la maison délabré sans poser de question. Fye était éraflé un peu partout et la princesse Sakura était indemne, mais aucun des deux ne cachait sa surprise à revoir ces deux vampires du pays de Tokyo. Fye d'ailleurs, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Kamui, celui qui avait fait de lui un vampire.

Arrivé devant la maison, le blond fût interpellé par l'étrange odeur de métal qui planait dans l'air, mais il fut interrompu par Subaru :

« - C'est bien l'odeur du sang.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…commença Fye mais il fût coupé.

- Nous avons atterrit ici il y a environs une heure…et vous êtes apparût, qu'est il arrivé ? Demanda Subaru la mine compatissante.

- Nous…avons été attaquer…Mokona nous à fait changer de dimension à Tokyo, mais on est tombé dans une jungle bizarre, des tas de créatures ont commencé à nous sauter dessus…et Kurogane et Shaolan-kun se sont fait mordre par ces choses…subitement ils ont eût un comportement effrayant. Ils sont devenus comme enragés et…ils n'ont plus sentie leur blessures. Ils les ont combattu comme des bêtes…jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Pour nous protégé Mokona nous à fait changer de dimension dans l'urgence et…nous sommes là. Avec vous, répondit Fye.

- Je vois…j'ai bien peur que le sort s'acharne sur vous, vous n'êtes pas tomber dans la dimension idéal. Nous sommes coincé ici, déclara Subaru.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sakura.

- Nous n'arrivons plus à changer de dimension…et il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici, expliqua Subaru.

- Fye ! Sakura ! Mokona n'arrive pas à changer de dimension non plus ! S'exclama la petite bestiole blanche en sautant sur les genoux de Fye qui s'était assis.

- Nous n'avons pas pu rester en contact plus d'une minute avec la sorcière des dimensions non plus, ajouta Subaru en s'essayant à côté de son frère qui évitait de regarder le sang qui émanait des blessures des deux hommes.

- Oh…enfin, d'abord il faut s'occuper de ces deux là ! S'exclama Fye en se dirigeant vers Shaolan et Kurogane qu'il avait presque oublier sous la surprise de retrouver les jumeaux vampires. »

Subaru observa Kurogane et Shaolan…ils étaient très mal en point.

« - Je vais aller voir si il y a de quoi les soigner dans cette maison, déclara Subaru en se levant précipitamment mais son bras fût retenu par son frère qui lui dit :

- Ne descend surtout pas tout seul.

- Oui, ne t'inquiéte pas, répondit Subaru avec un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans la vielle maison. »

Fye et Sakura firent ce qu'ils purent pour commencer à désinfecté les blessures avec la trousse de secours qu'ils avaient déjà et Kamui se contenta de les dévisager.

« - Tu t'y habitue ? Finit il par dire. »

Fye releva les yeux vers lui et le fixa.

« - A ma condition de vampire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- …Je ne sais pas…c'est très différent de la magie, répondit le blond.

- Au moin tu es vivant.

- …oui.

- Ce type là…fit il en désignant Shaolan. Ce n'est pas le même que l'autre non ?

- Oui…

- Mh. Si ils se réveillent, ils risquent de s'en prendre à nous ? Tu as dit qu'ils avaient la rage.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ! S'exclama Fye à bout de nerfs et inquiet.

- … »

Kamui se leva et essaya de les aider à désinfecté les blessures, sous l'œil étonné de Fye.

« - Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il à Sakura.

- Heu…oui, merci de vous inquiété, répondit la jeune fille…Et vous ? Rajouta-t-elle. Vous avez l'air pâle.

- Je suis un vampire, déclara Kamui avant de se relever et de rentrer dans la maison. »

Subaru leur demanda ensuite de faire rentrer les deux hommes pour ne pas les laisser sous le soleil et il commença à les soigner un peu mieux avec des bandages qu'il avait trouver dans la salle de bain.

« - Cette maison, à qui est elle ? Demanda le blond en posant sa main sur le front de Kurogane pour teste sa température qui semblait haute.

- Nous ne savons pas…nous l'avons trouver déserte…mais nous n'avons pas vérifier la cave, répondit il en levant les yeux vers Kamui qui attendait assis sur la table de la cuisine.

- Je vois…c'est de la que vient l'odeur non ? Interrogea le blond.

- Bien observer, répondit Subaru.

- Tu peux contacter Yûko, Mokona ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers la chose blanche qui semblait peu rassurer et qui fixait Kamui dont les yeux faisait assez peur.

- Non…je n'y parvient pas…désoler Fye…répondit Mokona avec un air désappointé.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser Mokona, tu fais de ton mieux, déclara Fye avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Oui…ça va s'arranger, espéra Sakura. »

Subaru se tourna vers la princesse Sakura et lui demanda :

« - Vous allez bien ?

- Oui ! Merci ! Répondit la jeune fille plus déterminée. »

Subaru esquissa un sourire à la réponse et proposa ensuite d'emmener les corps dans la chambre, pour qu'ils se reposent plus facilement. Ce qu'ils firent.

« - Alors on est coincé tous ensemble ici…conclut Fye au bout de quelque heures d'ennuie intensif.

- On dirait, déclara Kamui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire monsieur Fye ? Demanda Sakura paniquée.

- Je ne sais pas Sakura-chan…

- Je suis persuadée que ce qui nous gène pour repartir vient d'en bas…de ce sous-sol. Il faut aller voir…déclara Subaru.

- Subaru ! S'exclama Kamui en se retournant sur sa petite table de cuisine.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester là si ça te déplait Kamui…

- Hors de question que tu y ailles sans moi !

- …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sous-sol ? Demanda Fye.

- Et bien…j'ai un peu descendu les marches, enfin … « un peu » c'est peu dire, et l'atmosphère était de plus en plus oppressante…cette maison s'enfonce très profond dans le sol, et je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose en bas répondit Subaru.

- Il faut aller voir alors, déclara le blond. »

Subaru acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise aux motifs citrons sous le regard énerver de Kamui.

« - Si tu y vas je t'accompagne, déclara-t-il en se levant aussi.

- Mh. Fye-san, Sakura-san vous devriez resté ici pour surveillé vos amis au cas où il se réveilleraient, dit Subaru.

- Vous êtes sûr, vous vous en sortirez ?

- Ne vous en faîte pas, répondit Subaru avec un gentil sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cave avec Kamui. »

Fye et Sakura, eux, allèrent se poster au chevet de Kurogane et Shaolan avec espoir.

Subaru ouvra lentement la porte de la cave dans un grincement assourdissant et commença à descendre suivit de son frère. Au bout de quelques temps Kamui se sentit de plus en plus mal, le manque de sang le gênant trop.

Et quand il furent presque dans la pénombre total, Kamui s'effondra sur le mur, sous l'œil paniquer de Subaru qui le soutint.

« - Ça suffit maintenant Kamui ! Bois mon sang ! S'exclama Subaru

- Non…

- Si ! Tu vas mourir si tu n'en bois pas ! Alors dépêches toi ! Continua celui-ci . »

Il détacha sa chemise et découvrit déplaça son col, de sorte à laisser entrevoir la courbe de sa nuque.

Kamui observa son frère et attendit, réticent.

« - Ce ne sont pas deux petites blessures qui vont me faire du mal Kamui…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu bois c'est tout ! S'exclama Subaru en tournant la tête pour que Kamui puisse le mordre plus facilement. »

Kamui hésita prés d'une minute, puis lentement il se colla à son frère et approcha son visage du siens. Lentement toujours, il sortie ses crocs et s'arrêta à un millimètre de la peau offerte.

« - Kamui ! Insista Subaru presque désespéré. »

Alors Kamui enfonça lentement ses crocs dans le cou de son frère qui poussa une exclamation en plissant les yeux et il commença à pomper le sang, se collant encore plus.

Après une minute il fût rassasier et déplanta ses crocs. Il passa un petit cou de langue à l'emplacement des deux trous à la fois dans un geste affectif, pour que ça cicatrise plus vite et pour nettoyer la petite plaie.

Subaru qui avait fermer les yeux les r'ouvrit et regarda son frère.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tant mieux alors, fit Subaru avec un sourire. »

La blessure disparaissait déjà. Il prit la main de son frère et ils continuèrent à descendre dans la pénombre de cet escalier dérangeant.

--

Kuro : J'ai la rage ?

Shaolan : Moi aussi ?

Auteuse : C'est pas vraiment ça…

Kamui : Ah j'ai finis par le boire ce sang !

Auteuse : Pourquoi ça t'obsède tant ?

Kamui : …

Auteuse : t'as raison, question con.

Chapitre 3 à venir….J'espère que vous avez appréciez …Reviews ? X3


	3. Kaboom

-1

Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp qu'on adore tous et qui continue d'être bien sadique comme on adore XD….

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + Spoil tome 15.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Les jumeaux vampires s'enfoncèrent dans les escaliers du sous sol pendant prés d'une heure. Tout deux avaient finit par sortir leur griffes et ils restaient sur leurs gardes, la pression su au niveau où ils étaient les gênaient quelque peu.

De leur côté Fye et Sakura veillaient sur leur deux compagnons avec Mokona. Ils se contentaient de remouiller les serviettes qu'ils avaient sur le front mais la seule source d'eau de la maison, l'évier, n'apportant que de l'eau chaude ils devaient à chaque fois attendre que le frigidaire se charge de les faire refroidir.

Sakura paraissait la plus inquiète des deux. Elle ne cessait de se tordre les doigts et de vérifier à ce que la serviette que le front de Shaolan soit bien droite. Mokona quand à lui ne cessait d'essayer de contacter Yûko et Fye observait Kurogane avec insistance, comme si il pouvait l'obliger à se réveiller en le gênant avec son regard.

Au bout de quelques heures le ventre de Sakura fît un bruit significatif qui signifiait en gros « J'ai faim » et Fye se leva vers la cuisine en quête de nourriture.

Il se rendit bien compte que les placards avait déjà été fouillé par les vampires, vu le désordre et l'absence de toiles d'araignées, ou plutôt du fait qu'elles étaient écraser contre les parois du placard. Il chercha alors quelque chose qui soit encore comestible et tomba sur des boîtes de conserves qui semblaient abriter des sortes des légumes bizarres d'après la photo sur l'étiquette. Fye chercha un moyen de l'ouvrir et n'y arrivant pas, chercha quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler de prêt ou de loin à un ouvre boîte. Mais il n'y que des couteaux. Il en saisie alors un, et se jeta sur la boîte, causant un petit trou. Mais une minute plus tard et se rendit bien compte qu'un couteau n'était pas très pratique…il eût alors une idée. Devenu vampire et ayant les atouts qu'il fallait avec…il allongea un de ses ongles de sorte à former le même type de griffe que Kamui ou Subaru et il essaya d'ouvrir la boîte. Ce qui marcha. Il eût un petit rire pour lui-même et inspecta l'intérieur de la conserve.

Ça n'avait pas l'air délicieux mais au moin mangeable. Il lava alors une assiette et y déposa les légumes semblable à des petites asperges et l'apporta à la princesse avec un verre d'eau, préalablement mit au frais.

« - Oh ! Monsieur Fye il ne fallait pas vous dérangez pour moi…je me serais retenue…déclara la jeune fille.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, et puis je n'ai rien à faire d'autre hein, répondit le blond avec un sourire. »

La jeune fille lui rendit et prit l'assiette des mains. Elle sentit d'abord l'odeur et réprima un haut le cœur, n'étant pas fan de légumes.

« - Attend je test ! Fit Fye avant d'en prendre un et de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Après dix secondes il déclara : C'est pas bon mais c'est comestible. »

Sakura mangea alors de bon cœur, et posa l'assiette sur la table de nuit.

« - Vous ne mangez pas monsieur Fye ? Demanda-t-elle envoyant que Fye restait silencieux.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, déclara-t-il, mais il n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. »

Kurogane venait de se réveiller violemment et de se relever en fonçant sur l'ex magicien en le prenant par le cou, l'étouffant à moitier. Il l'avança les yeux fou jusqu'à le coller contre l'armoire, sous les yeux traumatisé de Sakura et Mokona tenta de mordre Kurogane sans succés.

Fye dont la pression sur son cou se serrait de plus en plus posa ses mains sur celle de Kurogane et murmura :

« -…Ku..ro…cha..aa…n ! »

A ce nom, Kurogane fût comme briffé sur la personne qui se tenait devant lui et écarta ses mains, laissant Fye s'écraser sur le sol en toussant très fort. Sakura accourût vers lui.

« - Fye ?

- Kof Kof…oui…Kurogane, c'est moi. »

Le Kurogane en question ne paraissait pas comprendre son propre geste et se prit la tête comme si il était en proie à un immense duel intérieur et Fye tenta de le calmer en le forçant à le regarder.

Après quelques minutes de lutte il se calma et se posa sur le lit, semblant avoir retrouver ses esprits.

« - Désoler pour ça, déclara-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Fye en se massant le cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es fait mordre par ces choses avec Shaolan et tu as pété les plombs ! Tu t'es battu jusqu'à ce que ce que ça ne soit plus possible sans grandement faire attention à Sakura et moi, je me suis prit des projectile ! Et Mokona nous à emmener dans cette dimension pour tous nous sauver. Le problème c'est que…on n'arrive plus à repartir…oh et, on est tombé sur des connaissances aussi, expliqua le blond. »

Kurogane mit un temps à saisir toute les informations et demanda :

« - Des connaissances ?

- Les jumeaux vampires de Tokyo sont là aussi, et ils sont coincés aussi…ils sont partie voir ce qu'il y avait dans la cave là…depuis plusieurs heures quand même. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient partis sans nous avertir. »

Kurogane n'hésita pas à montrer sur son visage par une grimace dédaigneuse sa non joie à retrouver ces vampires et à être coincé là.

- Où est mon épée ?

- Bouffer par les monstres ! S'exclama Fye avec une pointe d'ironie comme si il fallait s'y attendre.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est plus là, celle de Shaolan non plus…ça va faire mal vu comment il la chérissait ça devait être un présent de ses parents ou un truc du genre.

- Ne fait pas d'hypothèse débile.

- Comme tu veux, en attendant elles n'étaient plus là quand on est arrivé.

- C'est la faute de Mokona ! Pardon ! Mokona dans la panique n'a pas pu les emportés avec nous…se languit la petite chose.

- Mais non Moko-chan, tu nous as sauver, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le rassura le blond.

- En attendant on fait quoi ? Demanda Kurogane en se relevant, mais il fût surprit par le geste du blond qui le repoussa dans le lit en se foutant à moitié sur lui.

- Non Kuro-chan ! Tu restes au lit tant que tu n'es pas guéri !

- Te fou pas de moi stupide mage ! Comme si j'allais resté allongé à rien faire pendant des heures alors que tu dis qu'on ne peut plus repartir ! Et cette odeur c'est quoi ?

- Les légumes peut-être !

- Arrête tes conneries, ça sent le sang !

- Ça vient de la cave, c'est pour ça que les vampires sont allés voir !

- …Tu peux dégager de sur moi ?

- Non !

- … »

Kurogane lui donna un coup et se leva quand même avant de constater que Shaolan était toujours inconscient. Fye lui expliqua que c'était pareil que pour lui et le ninja soupira.

De leur côté, Subaru et Kamui s'étaient mit à courir au bout de la deuxième heure de marche.

« - Subaru ! Tu crois qu'il y a une fin à ce truc ? Hurla Kamui.

- Forcément ! Puisque l'odeur et l'atmosphère est de plus en plus présente…

- Tu entends ça ? C'est là depuis deux minutes… »

Subaru s'arrêta soudain, se prenant Kamui dans le dos et écouta le bruit que disait entendre son frère.

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac.

« - Oui je l'entend aussi…déclara Subaru.

- Y'a une odeur de grillé aussi…commenta Kamui.

- Attend…c'est quoi la petite lumière là qui arrive sur nous à grande vitesse…Y avait une ficelle tout le long du chemin…ou devrais-je dire une mèche…demanda Subaru.

- Non…dis moi que c'est pas ce que je crois…désespéra Kamui.

- Kamui…On va courir très très très vite d'accord ?…On va remonter tout de suite…MAINTENANT ! Hurla Subaru en prenant la main de son frère et en courant le plus vite possible. La mèche lumineuse, seule source de luminosité dans ces ténèbres, mangeait rapidement la mèche faisant presque une course avec les jumeaux. Ils essayèrent de l'éteindre dans les rares moments ou ils avaient beaucoup d'avance sur elle mais elle semblait être faite pour ne pas pouvoir être éteinte justement.

Ils avaient mit trois heures à descendre il allait en mettre une à monter. Et quand la lumière leur arracha la rétine à la sortie, ils continuèrent de courir et croisèrent Fye, Kurogane, Sakura et Shaolan qui s'était réveiller dans la cuisine. Subaru prit la princesse, Kamui choppa les vêtements des trois autres et Mokona monta sur sa tête. D'une même voix les deux vampires hurlèrent « SORTEZ !! ».

Et quand ils eurent tous un pied dehors, la flamme sur la mèche atteint la petite boîte noire qui était une bombe et fit exploser la maison dans une déflagration fulgurante. Le souffle balaya les individus se trouvant devant la maison en les projetant au moin six mètres plus loin, le sable amortissant leur chute.

La première voix qu'on entendit était celle de Kamui qui hurla un grand « SUBARU ! Tu vas bien ?! » Et la voix de Subaru lui répondit positivement, et il dépoussiéra la princesse qui n'avait rien non plus, juste un peu sonné, comme tout le monde.

Kurogane aida Shaolan à tenir sur ses pieds et Kamui aida Fye à se relever aussi.

« - C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?! S'énerva Kurogane en sortant Mokona qui était coincé dans une motte de sable avant de le jeter un peu plus loin.

- Une bombe, déclara Kamui.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est nous qui l'avons actionné en tout cas la mèche partait de la cave…que nous n'avons pas atteinte d'ailleurs, déclara Subaru.

- Pas atteinte ? Mais vous êtes partis des heures ! S'exclama Fye.

- Oui…impressionnant hein ? Cette chose s'enfonçait très loin dans la terre…enfin maintenant on a plus à se poser de question…on ne pourra plus y aller. »

En effet la maison n'était plus que débris fumant, et le bois brûlait encore par endroit.

« - Qu'est qu'on va faire ? S'inquiéta Shaolan. On a plus d'eau ni de nourriture, on ne peut pas changer de dimension et c'est désert partout…

- On va marcher, déclara Subaru en se postant à côté de son frère.

- De toute manière on ne peut rien faire d'autre hein ? S'exclama Fye en allant dans une direction totalement au pif. On finira peut être par tomber sur une ville !

- Une ville ici ? Pff Tu parles…ronchonna Kurogane en observant l'horizon.

- Puuuu ! Kuro-sama est pessimiste ! Hurla Mokona avant de se faire courser par le « Kuro-sama » en question. »

Les autres emboîtèrent le pas et Shaolan marcha à côté de la princesse. Kamui se retourna une dernière fois vers les cendres de la maison fumante et sembla remarquer quelque chose…non ça devait être son imagination.

--

-SPOIL tome heu…après le 15 dans le commentaire XD-

Kamui : Tu me fais voir des choses qui n'existe pas ?!

Auteuse : Arrête de te plaindre…

Sakura : On va mourir !!

Auteuse : Mais non, si vous mourrez y'a plus de fic !

Shaolan : T'as détruit l'épée de mon papa !

Auteuse : Mais non y'a des limites au sadisme, j'aime trop Shaolan de CCS pour faire du mal à son épée…

Kurogane : Ah alors nous tu nous fait sauter tu t'en tapes en fait.

Auteuse : …

Chapitre 4 à venir…Reviews ? X3


	4. Stop

-1

Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp qu'on adore tous et qui continue d'être bien sadique comme on adore XD….

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + Spoil tome 15.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Tsuki, Kuroxfyechan, merci à vous deux

Lolodu86 : Oui 3h00 à descendre c'est hardcor XD….et moi je me serais lassé au bout de 30 minutes XD…mais on va dire que ce sont des vampires…sont butés et costauds…et surtout Kamui à fait le plein si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ayame : Oh ! Oui comme je comprend ta douleur !! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fais ça…j'avais peur d'attendre que quelqu'un allège mes pulsions seulement en 2015 ! Du coup j'ai fais ça moi-même he he XD….comme ça…au moin…je suis sûre que ça me plait…(c'est vrai en plus c'est tout con) XD

Bref merci à vous, voilà donc la suite …dont la suite (de la suite) devrais arriver dans les heures qui suivent… (c'est pas très clair tient..) enfin sauf si je me sens trop flagada.

--

Le petit groupe de six personnes marcha alors dans le désert en quête d'une ville ou d'une source de vie humaine…Mokona et Subaru essayant toujours de contacter Yûko mais sans succès.

Shaolan qui avait été le plus blessé des deux dans le monde précédent peinait à suivre l'allure. Fye faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à marcher et Sakura commençait aussi à traîner…Le soleil brillait fort et réchauffait un peu trop leurs têtes. Kurogane aurait bien vendu Mokona pour un chapeau.

Après encore une heure de marche, sans grands commentaires, une chose apparût au milieu du désert, ou plutôt ils la remarquèrent.

« - Kuro-chan…Ça ne serait pas une oasis ça là-bas ? Demanda Fye en s'arrêtant soudainement. Shaolan releva son regard et celui-ci s'illumina.

- Kurogane-san ! S'en est une !

- Hein ? Alors on y va, on crame ici, fit celui-ci. »

Subaru et Kamui, marchant derrière eux ne se portaient pas merveilleusement bien. Le soleil, même si ils sont de pur race, est néfaste à la base pour les vampires et cette oasis, miracle de la nature était la bienvenue.

Une fois arriver ils s'affalèrent tous dans cette jungle de quelques mètres carrés et ils se rafraîchir à la source qui y coulait.

« - Elle sort d'où cette source ? Demanda Kurogane en s'essayant sous un palmier.

Fye prit un air sérieux et déclara en aidant Shaolan à s'asseoir :

- C'est d'origine magique, j'en suis sûr…peut-être que quelqu'un l'a fait apparaître parce qu'il était coincée lui aussi…

- Ah oui ? Et il aurait trouver un moyen de partir d'ici alors ? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être là, déclara Kurogane.

- Je ne sais pas…Il a peut être continuer de marcher et est tombé sur une ville ! S'exclama Fye en regardant l'horizon et en simulant des jumelles avec ses mains.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! »

Kamui et Subaru eux, avaient mit les pieds dans l'eau et s'aspergeaient de temps à autre pour se sentir mieux. Une pause s'imposait et tous en était conscients.

Kamui poussa soudainement un soupire et se déshabilla, sous le visage rouge de Sakura.

« - Alala ! » S'exclama Fye en retournant la jeune fille.

Kamui n'avait en tout cas pas l'air de s'embêté du regard des autres et plongea dans l'eau fraîche, revivant. Subaru avec un petit regard réprobateur, prit les mains de son frère et lui déclara :

« -Voyons Kamui, ce ne sont pas des choses à faire devant une jeune fille…

- Elle n'a qu'à pas regarder, répliqua Kamui en observant Kurogane qui semblait croire que c'était un grand manque de savoir vivre.

- Mais quand même…oh après tout tu as raison, il fait trop chaud et on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester alors profitons en ! S'exclama Fye en se déshabillant à son tour et en plongeant aussi dans la source clair. »

Kurogane eût une rougeur sur le visage à en voyant le blond se déshabiller, rougeur qu'il n'eut pas pour Kamui, et il détourna la tête. Shaolan un peu dépassé amena Sakura à une autre source, loin des « grands ».

Il y avait trois sources en tout, séparer par de grands feuillages. Cela semblait effectivement être l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui à déjà eut affaire à la civilisation.

Kamui nagea un peu sous l'œil amusé de Subaru rassuré. Son frère était d'une nature nerveuse mais ces derniers jours avec lui avait été pire que tout…le manque de sang le rendait méfiant et agressif alors le voir nager naturellement et y prendre du plaisir était agréable…même dans la situation où ils étaient.

« - Tu ne viens pas Kuro-chan ? S'exclama Fye avec Mokona sur la tête.

- Ne rêve pas stupide mage ! Et arrête avec ces surnoms idiots !

- Oh oh…aurais tu quelque chose à caché Kuro-min…? Plaisanta le blond avec malice en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

- Te fou pas de moi j'ai rien à caché ! S'exclama Kuro en se déshabillant rapidement, dévoilant ses muscles sous le regard impressionné de Subaru et le tirage de langue intensif de Kamui.

Il se glissa dans l'eau et ne pu que s'avouer à lui-même que c'était, en cette canicule, vraiment très agréable. Fye se risqua à laisser traîner un œil indiscret sous l'eau.

« - Où est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Kurogane avec agressivité et gêne. »

Kamui bien décider à s'immiscé dans la conversation riposta à la place de Fye :

- Il regarde peut-être si tu n'as « vraiment » rien à caché si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Kamui…s'embarrassa Subaru.

- Ben quoi, on est un homme ou on l'est pas…il a peut être tout dans les muscles et rien dans le… »

Mais il ne pu continuer, Subaru avait placer sa main sur sa bouche.

« - Ne leur manque pas de respect s'il te plait.. »

Kamui leva les yeux au ciel et invita son frère, toujours rester sur le bord de l'eau à venir aussi, ce qu'il fit. Fye lui interloquer par la réflexion du vampire n'hésita pas à regarder de plus prés.

« - Kamui-san je ne crois pas qu'il n'ait rien dans le pantalon…

- DE QUOI JE MELE ! S'exclama Kurogane en donnant un coup au mage et en criant un « la ferme » à Kamui avant de reprendre : Toi le vamp là, t'as cas montrer la tienne si tu crois être plus un homme que moi ! »

A ces mots Kamui eût un sourire, chose qu'il n'avait pas eût depuis longtemps, et il se leva.

Kurogane avala sa salive de travers, Fye ne pu s'empêché de mettre une main devant sa bouche et Subaru se prit la tête dans les mains pour caché sa gêne. Après une minute il se rassit et ce fût le silence.

« - Bon…d'accord, là y'a pas de doute à avoir…Kamui-san est un homme ! Déclara Fye en foutant sa main sur l'épaule e Kurogane comme pour le réconforté. Le Kuro en question rougit violemment et il dégagea son bras.

L'Après midi, du moin ils imaginaient être en pleine après midi vu que le soleil était toujours très haut dans le ciel, (ils avaient supposé être arriver tôt le matin), passa. Et ils décidèrent de repartir après avoir manger et s'être reposer.

Longtemps…et ils aperçurent enfin l'objet de leur désirs…une ville !

Ou tout du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. L'emplacement était entouré de grand rempart gris impossible à franchir et d'une sorte de pont-levis qui servait de porte.

Le groupe s'avança plus rapidement et entra à l'intérieur. A leur grande surprise pas âme qui vive. La même atmosphère bizarre que dans la maison régnait et il y avait à nouveau cette perpétuelle odeur de sang. Ils s'engouffrèrent un peu plus, regardant les façades des petites maisons carrés et d'un gris bétonneux et triste. « Kaboom » était inscrit sur la devanture de certaines maisons et d'autre nom figurait sur d'autre.

Quand soudain pas moins de sept personnes apparurent devant eux au détour d'une ruelle. Cinq de ces personnes avaient un uniforme qui rappelait la milice et en encadraient deux autres en camisole. La scène était assez effrayante vu que leur présence ne semblait pas gêné et qu'ils marchaient très vite. Les deux farceurs en camisole avec un sourire de psychopathe.

La princesse poussa une exclamation et un des hommes se retourna.

« - Mais que…ARRETEZ LES INTRUS ! » S'exclama l'homme. Soudain une vingtaine de garde se jeta sur le groupe. Kamui, Fye et Subaru sortirent leur griffes, Kurogane et Shaolan se mirent en position d'attaque et Mokona sauta sur la tête de Sakura.

« - Des vampires ! C'est notre jour de chance ! Capturez les moi tous ! »

Subaru en envoya balancer quelque uns, comme les autres, mais les hommes étaient plus puissant qu'ils en avaient l'air. Beaucoup trop fort pour leur physique même.

Kamui débarrassa son frère des sales pattes de celui qui osait poser sa main sur lui mais au prix de sa propre capture. En effet deux autres lui sautèrent dessus et il fût séparer de Subaru.

« - KAMUI !! Hurlait celui-ci. »

Il réussit à en tuer un mais rien à faire les autres semblaient invincible. Kurogane aida alors en arrachant une gouttière d'une des maisons et en s'en servant comme arme. Ils en balaya pas mal. Fye quand à lui réussissait à les battre un par un mais quand ils étaient en surnombre il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se passa alors quelque chose. Une grosse explosion sépara tout le monde, et les envoya valser. La milice se releva comme ci de rien était alors que Shaolan baignait dans le sang de sa blessure du précédent monde à nouveau ouverte et que Subaru criait le nom de son frère à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Fye semblait aussi mal en point, encastré dans les débris d'une vitre il était inconscient.

« - Fye ! Hurla Kurogane en voyant deux gardes s'approcher de son corps. »

Il se dirigea vers eux mais d'autres plus puissant virent à sa rencontre. Le sol était fissurer en quatre et semblait séparer tout le monde exprès.

Kurogane vu le nombre d'opposant qui grandissait de minute en minute du se résoudre à prendre une décision . Il fallait fuir, il irait les chercher plus tard. Vu la manière dont ces types portaient les corps inconscients de Kamui et Fye ils n'allaient pas les tuer.

Il regarda la personne qui était avec lui et lui prit le bras. Celui de Subaru. Il du d'ailleurs l'immobilisé avec les deux car même gravement blessé, le vampire continuait à hurler pour son frère et à vouloir le rejoindre.

« - NE SOIS PAS IDIOT ! TU AS BIEN VU ! ILS SONT TROP FORT ON REVIENDRA LES CHERCHER ! S'écriait Kurogane » Subaru au bout d'une minute consentit en fermant les yeux à faire demi tour et prendre la fuite dans le labyrinthe que formaient les ruelles étroites. Kurogane jeta un œil derrière lui à Shaolan, qui semblait avoir comprit que la fuite était inévitable et embarquait la princesse avec lui. Mokona lui, était inconscient, logé dans un muret qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus. Subaru le prit au passage et ils s'éloignèrent, titubant.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ruelles, repéré une fois sur deux, cherchant un moyen de fuir mais sans retrouver l'entrer, inquiets pour leur compagnons et blessés. Kurogane n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'inquiéterait autant pour ce stupide blond.

A un moment de la course, Subaru trébucha et tomba sur le sol dur, respirant difficilement. Il se releva et se tourna face aux ennemis, il balaya de gestes habiles la première vague. Mélangeant saut vitesse et coup de griffe acérés, mais la blessure et la quantité de sang qu'il perdait se faisait sentir et il tomba à genoux alors qu'un autre type fonçait vers lui. Kurogane se plaça alors devant lui et prit le coup à sa place. Sentant le sang de Kurogane Subaru leva la tête et se releva, aidant Kurogane à se dégager aussi et ils reprirent leur courses poursuite.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous mit votre vie en danger pour sauver la mienne ? Demanda Subaru haletant.

- Parce que toi mort, l'autre vamp sera très très mécontent, et j'ai assez d'excités dans les pattes, répondit Kurogane.

- Puu ! Kuro-sama est gentil !! S'exclama Mokona en sortant du haut de Subaru.

- La ferme chose blanche !

- Merci, déclara Subaru. »

De leur côté ce n'était pas bien différent pour Sakura et Shaolan, il encaissait les coups, fuyait avec la princesse, et encaissait les coups encore. Après quarante-cinq minutes de luttes ils furent capturés tout les deux.

Kurogane et Subaru ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, à bout de force. Ces attaquants étaient vraiment trop puissant, c'était trop bizarre quand on regardait leur apparente maigreur, ils devaient avoir été booster avec quelque chose, car sinon quelque chose clochait avait songé Kurogane.

--

Kamui : Pourquoi c'est moi qui me fait prendre dés le début ?

Auteuse : Parce que t'arrêtes pas de te plaindre.

Fye : Kuro-chou s'inquiète pour moiii ?

Auteuse : oui, à fond mais espère pas il te le dira jamais.

Kurogane : Hum Hum.

Chapitre 5 à venir bientôt X3 ….Reviews ? X3


	5. Kaboom town

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp qu'on adore tous et qui continue d'être bien sadique comme on adore XD….

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + Spoil tome 15.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Ayame : merci beaucoup, j'adore tes Reviews elles me donnent la pêche ! XD

SaYaKa-cHaN : merci à toi aussi

Voila la suiiiite !! :

--

Les cachots. C'Est-ce que l'endroit semblait être. Sale et puant. Nos six protagonistes étaient rangés dans ces trois petites pièces de ferraille. Attendant l'instant où ils se réveillerait pour que leurs regards se croisent à travers les grilles.

C'est Kurogane qui le premier ouvrit les yeux. Et il ne s'attendait pas à pousser une telle rougeur dés le réveil. Fye était littéralement sur lui, sa frimousse endormit reposant sur son torse. La surprise passé il ne pu que remarquer les litres de sang qu'il perdait encore et il le poussa aussi délicatement que possible sur le côté de sorte qu'il se repose mieux. Il déchira un bout de ses vêtements et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie frôlant ses hanches dans des gestes innocents.

Kamui fût le deuxième à ouvrir l'œil. Il se réveilla presque en sursaut, prêt à tuer le prochaine ennemie mais il remarqua Kurogane dans la cellule d'à côté et il remarqua son frère dans sa propre cellule.

« - Subaru ! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant à son chevet. »

Le Subaru en question ne semblait pas aller vraiment bien. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir quatre fois moitié moin de sang dans le corps et il transpirait. Kamui croqua dans son poignet, laissa engouffrer son propre sang dans sa gorge avait de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son frère pour lui faire boire, sous l'œil étonner de Kurogane. Après cela il se redressa, essaya sa bouche et celle de son frère et il pensa les plaies en déchirant ses vêtements à la manière de Kurogane.

« - Quoi ?! Finit t'il par demander devant ce regard insistant.

- Rien, je me disais juste que les vampires c'étaient spécial…répondit le ninja avec ironie. »

Kamui ignora la remarque et Subaru ouvrit les yeux.

« - Kamui…?

- Oui, ne parle pas, repose toi et tu seras sur pied, déclara Kamui en servant d'oreiller à son frère. »

Subaru jeta un œil rapide autour de lui et comprit où il était, il jeta aussi un coup d'œil à Kurogane et Fye puis se rendormit.

« - Une nuit de sommeille suffira à se qu'il se rétablisse ? Demanda le ninja.

- Oui…Nous ne sommes pas comme vous, répondit Kamui. »

Kurogane se contenta d'observer le dehors, où il faisait enfin nuit et la cellule de Shaolan et Sakura. Il préférait se reposer et réfléchir à quoi faire le lendemain.

Le lendemain justement, arriva vite, très vite, il faisait d'ailleurs toujours nuit dehors…combien de tant durait donc les journées ici ?

Un garde défoncera presque la porte en entrant et se mit à rire en réveillant tout le monde dans les cellules.

« - Ça c'est une belle prise ! S'exclama-t-il en dévisageant Kamui et Subaru, rétablis. Il se tourna ensuite vers la cellule de Fye et Kurogane. Fye d'un regard sérieux le regarda s'approcher.

Mh. Vraiment une très bonne prise, il y en a un autre là…Dis donc toi tu es plutôt mignon…fit t'il en passant sa main à travers le grillage et en prenant violemment son menton. Kurogane l'œil noir lui faucha le bras, qu'il retira vite de la cellule.

« - Oh mais notre beau petit vampire angelot à un copain on dirait…

- La…

- Ta gueule crâne d'œuf ! Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ici ? S'exclama Kamui en coupant Kurogane et en se levant dans sa cellule.

- Crâne d'œuf ? Oh mais je vois que celui-ci aime bien plaisanter…tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver petit vaut rien de vampire ! S'exclama-t-il en avançant ensuite vers la cellule de Shaolan et Sakura.

« - Ah…pas de vampire ici…mauvaise prise, va falloir les libérés, ce sont que des gosses…quoi que la jeune fille pourrait servir…

- Vous ne toucherez pas un seule de ses cheveux ! S'exclama Shaolan en se postant devant la princesse.

- Mh. Ça va ne te met pas dans cette état petit…répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules, il se retourna ensuite vers Kurogane. Pourquoi vous traînez avec des vampires ? Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire embrocher ?

- Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez contre nous ?! S'exclama Kamui

- Toi ta gueule ! S'écria l'autre en tirant dans sa jambe. Oh ! Et c'est une balle spécialement conçu pour que vos pouvoirs de guérisons de marche pas alors faites gaffe !

- KAMUI ! S'exclama Subaru en le sentant tomber à genoux. Je vous ferais payer ça ! Rajouta-t-il.

- Oui…on y croit…alors ? Vous là pourquoi vous l'avez soigner lui en plus ? Me dites pas que vous êtes amoureux quand même ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi connard ! J'ai rien contre les vampires et je sais pas d'où tu sors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de nous laisser sortir avant que je te défonce la tronche ! S'exclama Kurogane.

- Brutal en plus…de telles idées…faut le sacrifier avec les autres…ben…je vais vous balancer en ville…vous vous ferez dézingué de toute façon…je sais pas d'où vous venez mais ici on chasse les vampires… »

Kamui voulu se relever mais il fût retenu par Subaru qui préféra ne pas prendre de risque.

L'homme sans cheveux se tourna ensuite les talons et sembla réfléchir puis déclara en tapant dans ses mains :

« - Libérez les et emmener les en ville, les habitants se feront un plaisir fou à tous les tuer. Faut parfois laisser le plaisir aux autres…Faut que tout le monde s'amuse. Oh et ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Tout le monde est munis d'arme anti-vampire là-bas…et si vous vous les défendez…dit t'il en montrant Shaolan, Sakura et Kurogane, vous mourrez aussi. »

Une seconde plus tard ils furent libéré et emmener ailleurs, Fye boitant encore un peu fût à sa grande surprise soutenue par Kurogane.

« - Tu deviens gentil Kuro-min !

- La ferme, je peux aussi te laisser marcher tout seul, tu vas tomber au bout de trois mètres.

- J'apprécies ton aide Kuro-chan ! Répondit le blond en s'accrochant.

- ET ARRETE avec les surnoms.

- D'accord Kuro-chou.

- Je vais te laisser tomber.

- … , seul un sourire malicieux ornait le visage du blond. »

Ils sortirent donc…se demandant si c'était vraiment leur fin. Un véhicule bizarre en forme de pomme géante les emmena en roulant sur des rails et les conduit donc à la fameuse ville anti-vampire.

Après un petit quart d'heure où Kamui et Subaru, puis Fye et Kurogane avaient été menotté entre eux ils aperçurent un panneau avec marquer : « Kaboom-town » et il y avait déjà des gens.

En posant le pied par terre, d'abord , aucune réaction, c'était comme des étrangers venant faire du tourisme, si on enlevait les menottes. Puis la milice sortie à l'extérieur du véhicule et quelques têtes se tournèrent.

Subaru, Fye et Shaolan observèrent un peu la ville. C'était impressionnant de voir autant de personnes alors qu'ils n'en avait vu aucune depuis leur arriver, enfin mise à part les miliciens, et la ville semblait assez évoluer. Il y avait des écrans sur les grands immeubles et la technologie était bien présente. De plus tout était très animé, et ils distinguèrent même une sorte de grand marché.

Mais leur observation fût de courte duré car le crâne d'œuf vint se postait une vague der devant eux avec trois collier dans les mains. Des sortes d'anneau de métal rouge sang. Kamui avait une vague idée de ce à quoi ça allait servir et en effet le type leur accrocha les anneaux autour du cou.

Ça devait vouloir dire « Je suis un vampire, allez y tirez moi dessus vous serez récompenser. »

Il avala sa salive et essaya de mordre la main du type quand elle s'approcha de son visage mais il se prit juste une gifle et Subaru la rendit au type avant de s'en prendre une lui-même…Fye était sûr qu'ils auraient pu continuer comme ça longtemps.

Cependant le milicien remonta dans le véhicule et les abandonna tout simplement là. Les yeux des passants commençaient à se remplir de fureur à la vue du collier et tous sortirent leur griffes.

Les mères firent rentrer leur enfants et les hommes sortirent leurs armes.

« - Alala…on dirait qu'on a un gros problème n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Fye en tirant un peu sur les menottes se qui fit se rapprocher Kurogane.

- Je propose la fuite, déclara Shaolan.

- Non, nous on fuit, toi ça aura l'air bizarre, va t'en avec Sakura, ils ne vous feront rien vous n'êtes pas des vampires et vous n'êtes pas attaché, leur dit le blond en prenant un air sérieux. »

Shaolan hésita une seconde, puis s'éloigna du groupe avec la ferme intension de trouver des armes à leur donner.

Kurogane fonça soudainement dans un type avec un katana , entraînant Fye derrière lui à cause des menottes, celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas faillit trébucher. Il plaqua l'homme au sol et lui prit son épée.

« - Voilà, là je peux faire quelque chose, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en menaçant les gens autour de l'arme.

- Kuro-chan, n'oublie pas qu'on ai attacher…ne fait pas trop de cabriole…lui demanda Fye.

- Je peux aussi me servir de toi comme de boulet de canon.

- He ?! »

Et il attaqua, Fye se mettant dos à lui et attaquant les autres opposants.

Kamui et Subaru eux, se faisaient aussi approcher. Quand soudain Kamui en regardant un toit eût l'illumination.

« - Ça ! C'est-ce que j'ai vu dans les cendres ! S'exclama-t-il en fixant un grand toit.

- Quoi ? Demanda Subaru en lacérant un homme avec un pistolet.

- Suis moi ! Répondit t'il. »

Kamui entraîna son frère sur les toits sombres de la nuit et alla jusqu'au toit tant désirer.

Quand il vit l'objet il hésita et posa sa main dessus, quand soudain il explosa.

Le souffle fût t'elle qu'un écran dégant de fumer voguait au dessus des toits mais à la grande surprise de Subaru ils n'avaient pas bouger.

« - Kamui…

- C'est-ce que je pensais…ce truc là…c'est un truc qui empêche de changer de dimension…faut tous les détruire ! Je comprenais pas pourquoi y avait un morceau des décombres en bon état comme si il avait été placer là après dans la vielle baraque, et y avait ce truc !

- …Mais…Subaru essaya de changer de dimension mais rien y faisait , Kamui j'y arrive toujours pas.

- …Y doit y en avoir plus…faut les chercher et pas ce faire tuer mais… »

Mais son regard fût transporté ailleurs un moment, il avait jeter un coup d'œil sur la ruelle et il y avait une sorte de grande animation…une sorte de cérémonie…sur un char, il y avait deux personnes…Une attaché, les crocs sorties et couvert de sang…et à côté…

--

Mokona : SADIIIIIQUE !! C'est quoi cette fin ?? Avoue ça te plait hein de couper comme ça ?

Auteuse faigant l'innocence : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Kamui : Fait pas l'innocente, tu as oser le faire venir là lui ?

Auteuse : Chuut tais toi !!

Chapitre 6 à venir X3 …Reviews ?


	6. Caché

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp qu'on adore tous et qui continue d'être bien sadique comme on adore XD….

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + Spoil tome 15.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Ayame : Merci beaucoup !! XD Tes Reviews me font vraiment trop plaisir XD !! Ça me touche énormément, et ça me donne envie d'écrire les suites plus vite XD (Rien que pour toi XD)

Pour les bisous Kamui/Subaru …on verra bien si l'occasion se présente …X3 Et tu avais vu juste, c'est Seishiro-san dans le char ! (Laisse ton MSN au passage si l'envie t'en prend XD je suis du genre pipelette ! J'aime bien parlé avec les gens XD.)

En tout cas voilà la suite ! :

--

« - Lui ! S'exclama le brun.

- Seishiro ! S'exclama Subaru. »

Tout deux regardèrent attentivement la scène. Sur un grand char décoré en bleu et en blanc, un vampire saignant était attaché sur une planche de fer, l'air vide. Et devant, debout avec un sourire dressé sur le visage et une épée, se tenait Seishiro, le chasseur de vampire tant redouté par les jumeaux.

Quand soudainement il leva son épée en l'air sous les cris de divers habitants et il la planta dans le corps du vampire qui rendit son dernier souffle sous les yeux horrifier des jumeaux.

Subaru porta sa main à sa bouche et Kamui fit un trou dans le toit avec son poings. Mais ayant peur qu'il est fait trop de bruit pour attirer son attention, il les fit descendre lui et son frère du toit par l'autre côté, là où on ne le verrait pas.

Kamui tremblait de rage et Subaru paraissait ne pas en revenir, quand soudainement quelque un les accosta :

« - Vous êtes des vampires ? Demanda la personne en regardant les colliers rouges. Kamui pour toute réponse se plaça devant son frère et sortie ses griffes de manière agressive, mais la personne répliqua :

- Non, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal…je m'appelle Sorata, je suis pacifiste, je voudrais vous protégez si vous voulez bien. »

Kamui parût d'abord septique ainsi que Subaru mais en demandant plus de détails et en voyant que l'homme n'était pas armée ils commençaient à le croire.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterais de nous aider à par des ennuis ? Demanda Subaru.

- Disons que je ne supporte pas de vous voir les autres souffrir c'est tout…et il faut soignez votre jambe ou ça va s'infecté, déclara l'homme en montrant la jambe de Kamui toujours atteinte de la balle qu'avait tirée le type de la milice.

- …

- Ma maison est juste là, vous étiez sur mon toit. C'est trop dangereux de resté dehors en cette période de fête où l'on tue ces pauvres vampires qui n'ont rien demander…La fête dure trois jours…le mieux c'est que vous restiez chez moi pendant ce lapse de temps, et que vous vous en alliez de la ville après…quand celle-ci sera plus calme après la fête passé, fit Sorata. Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos amis…ma femme Arashi à du les prendre en charge dans notre seconde maison, finit t'il.

- Oh mais on ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, fit Kamui ironiquement.

- Vous acceptez de venir alors ? S'il vous plait, pour votre bien, dit Sorata.

- D'accord, fit Subaru.

- Subaru ! S'exclama Kamui.

- Mais si vous nous faîtes quoi que ce soit je vous préviens que je ne me retiendrais pas pour vous tuer, continua-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais rien, je veux vous protéger ! »

Après un temps, Subaru et Kamui suivirent Sorata à l'intérieur de la maison. Une petite maison. Simple mais jolie. Une décoration simple ornait chaque petites pièces et elle avait l'air conviviale.

Après avoir fermer les rideaux, s'être assis autour d'un thé, et leur avoir enlever les menottes et anneaux, Subaru demanda :

« - Pouvez vous nous parler un peu plus de cette ville ? Et, de la personne sur le char…

- Ah, ça c'est Seishiro-san…Un grand chasseur de vampire, il adore revenir ici pour en tuer quelque uns de temps en temps…et si je ne m'abuse, c'est vous qu'il cherche n'est-ce pas ? Vous correspondez parfaitement à la description… »

Kamui se leva soudain, renversant son thé sur toute la table.

« - Du calme ! Je ne vous livrerais pas ! Je vous renseigne c'est tout ! Tout le monde sait ce que veut Seishiro-san ici…se défendit Sorata.

- Pourquoi ne peut on pas changer de dimension, c'est bien à cause de ces boites grises qui explosent quand on les touche n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kamui.

- Oui…C'est la fierté de Antic house, notre dimension…pour quitter la dimension il faut soit être humain et avoir une autorisation de la mairie, …ou détruire toute les boîtes, mais c'est impossible pratiquement, ils en ajoutent tout les jours et remplacent les brisés…de plus beaucoup sont cachées pour qu'on ne les détruisent pas justement, je ne sais pas comment vous pourriez partir à moin de faire ça de toute façon…enfin si, il vous faudrait quitter la ville, et aller dans une autre où la tuerie de vampire est moin répandu et où ils ont un budget plus faible…là-bas vous pourriez détruire toutes les boîtes et partir avant qu'elles ne soit remplacées, expliqua Sorata.

- Je vois, fit Subaru. Donc nous devons obligatoirement resté ici pendant trois jours sans sortir ?

- Oui.

- Où est la salle de bain ? Demanda Kamui.

- Oh, au fond à droite…répondit Sorata. Sur ce Kamui se leva brusquement et partie en direction de la salle d'eau sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

- Kamui ? Il le suivit. »

La salle d'eau était composée d'une baignoire d'un évier encastrer, d'un miroir et d'une douche.

Kamui se posta devant le miroir et se rafraîchit le visage en mettant de l'eau partout. Quand soudain il frappa sur le miroir sans le briser.

« - Kamui ? Demanda Subaru interloqué…

- Combien de temps ? Combien de temps on va resté là ? Dans ce monde où il est aussi ? Ça me rend malade ! »

Subaru baissa la tête et enserra le dos de son frère en se collant à lui pour le rassurer.

« - Je ne sais pas Kamui, répondit t'il.

- Fais chier ! S'exclama Kamui en frappant sur le miroir. Je ne suis pas assez fort ! …Si je l'étais il suffirait de l'éliminer !

- Je ne suis pas assez fort non plus, déclara Subaru. »

Kamui se retourna alors et prit son frère dans ses bras.

« - Je le laisserais pas s'approcher de toi en tout cas ! »

Subaru enserra son frère fort et lui murmura :

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va partir d'ici… »

Du côté de la femme de Sorata, Arashi, les choses n'étaient pas aussi calme. L'objet pour enlever les menottes de force étant rester avec son mari elle ne pouvait pas les libéré et puis Fye faisait la gueule à Kurogane et Kurogane lui rendait bien. En effet il s'était vraiment servie de Fye comme boulet de canon pendant le combat.

La jeune femme leur avait proposer un repas et tout deux avait manger en face à face, la main menotté cloué sur la table, enfin pas tout le temps.

Quand Fye prenait un morceau de pain tout à gauche alors que Kurogane mangeait tout à droite et que sa main se voyait transporté ailleurs sans son accord il le prenait mal.

Mais Fye s'en fichait bien, et il adorait jouer avec les nerfs du brun de toute façon.

Il se servit ensuite de l'eau.

« - Sers moi en aussi, marmonna Kurogane.

- Oh mais avec plaisir ! S'exclama alors Fye en versant l'eau à côté de son verre et jusque dans son assiette exprès pour ensuite reposé violemment la carafe sur la table.

- Oh ! Je suis désoler ! Fit t'il d'une manière très peu sincère et presque ironique. »

Le ninja dont une des veines du front palpitait dangereusement leva la main menotté en l'air pour se venger et Fye fut précipiter sur la table, renversant quelque plats par la même occasion.

« - Kuro-chan, c'est cruel…

- Tu parles ! »

Pour se venger de la vengeance de Kurogane, Fye traversa la table jusqu'à se poser sur les genoux du brun qui essayait de le repousser sans succès .

« - Kuro-min veut jouer ? Alors on va jouer ! S'exclama le blond. Mais Arashi les interrompu en leur demandant quelque chose :

- Dites, j'ai penser à quelque chose…comme vous êtes menotté…pour la douche et les toilettes et même le lit vous allez devoir resté ensemble…parce que je ne pourrais cherché le déverrouilleur que dans deux jours… »

Fye regarda Kurogane, et Kurogane regarda Fye :

« - …

- … »

De leur côté, Sakura et Shaolan, qui avaient fuit n'avait malheureusement pas pu trouver d'armes. Mais ils avaient été accueillit dans une petite auberge ou ils avaient enfin réussit à contacter Yûko par l'intermédiaire de Mokona. La seule chose qu'elle leur a dit qu'elle pouvait faire c'était leur dire le moyen de quitter la dimension…changer de ville et détruire les boîtes grises entre autres. La compensation pour le renseignement avait été de lui fournir le cadavre d'une de ces boîtes, ils devraient donc en garder une.

La nuit passa enfin, ça devait être des journées de 48h00 dans ce monde. Le soleil se leva enfin et éclaira entre les rideaux les paupières fermées des jumeaux vampires, endormit tout deux dans le même lit malgré la présence d'un autre. Ils en avaient l'habitude, et cela avait trop manqué à Kamui pendant leur séparation à Tokyo.

Subaru fût le premier à ouvrir les yeux, alors il regarda Kamui dormir en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis celui-ci ce réveilla aussi, fit un bisous sur la joue de son frère et se leva.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? La nuit t'as reposé ? Demanda Subaru.

- Mh, répondit Kamui.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est là depuis une éternité…

- Moi aussi.

- J'espère que Fye-san et Kurogane-san vont bien…pareille pour Sakura-san et Shaolan-san.

- Ben…ils sont pas en sucre, répondit Kamui, Ils doivent aller bien. »

Après une matinée très longue, et sans grands rebondissements, les deux vampires se contentèrent de regarder la télévision et de lire. Après avoir zappé toute les chaînes , Kamui demanda :

« - Il est bien ton livre ? Ça parle de quoi ?

- De cette dimension…de leur vision des vampires c'est…la moitié est complètement fausse…

- Je vois. On nous voit comme les tueurs sanguinaires qui tuerait femme et enfant pour le plaisir ?

- En gros oui.

- Ben, y'en a des comme ça aussi…

- …C'est plus complexe que ça en fait…

- En attendant ils sacrifient des vampires sur la place et nous on est là et on fait rien.

- …On ne peut pas sortir, tu veux tomber sur Seishiro pendant que tu découpes des têtes ?

- En effet… »

Chez Arashi, Fye et Kurogane avaient constamment une rougeur sur le visage…visiblement dormir ensemble les avaient gêner…ou pas, et ils regardaient la douche avec suspicion, comme ci elle allait leur jouer un tour.

« - Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Kuro hein ? Demanda Fye en serviette.

- Grouille toi de monter la dedans avant que je ne change d'avis, crétin de mage ! »

Arashi dans sa cuisine, se marrait bien en tout cas.

--

Fye : Tu nous fais prendre la douche ensemble là ?

Auteuse : Ben vous êtes menotté, on fait avec les problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, c'est la technique. A moins que tu veuilles rester tout crade de sang séché ?

Fye : Non merci, mais moi je me plaignais pas ! C'est Kuro qui nous fait la rougeole là !

Kamui : T'étais obligé de rappeler que je n'ai pas pu serrer Subaru dans mes bras pendant Tokyo ? Pendant si longteeeeeeeemps !!

Auteuse : Il se plaint tout le temps je vous dit…

Chapitre 7 à venir, j'espère que vous avez appréciez….Reviews ? X3


	7. Brisé

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp qu'on adore tous et qui continue d'être bien sadique comme on adore XD….

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + Spoil tome 15.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Je l'ai pas encore fait (J'ai oubliée !) mais merci à Midona-chan !! Ma…testeuse d'idée comme je l'appelle…elle m'inspire…XD Et merci à Ayame, qui me soutient beaucoup !

Merci à SaYaKa-cHaN pour ses Reviews fort marrantes XD pense aux menottes

Et merci à lolodu86 ! Ça me fait plaisir si je t'ai fait aimer ce couple .

Sans plus attendre, la suite ! :

--

Après deux jours de 48h00 chacun…Fye et Kurogane furent enfin démenotté…et avait découvert leur moi profond respectif.

Du côté de Kamui et Subaru c'était Kamui qui n'allait pas. Il n'était pas fait pour resté enfermer longtemps, et ça se ressentait dans l'appartement. La plus part des meubles changeaient parfois de place, ou il foutait la pagaille un peu partout, s'ennuyant terriblement. Subaru lisait toute la bibliothèque, et parfois Kamui le rejoignait…mais ça ne le passionnait pas autant. Surtout quand il tombait sur des livres sur les vampires bourrer plus d'insultes envers eux que d'autres choses.

« - Tiens, dans celui là on bave et on fond au soleil…avait t'il fait en jetant ensuite le livre.

- On ne sait pas comment sont les vampires en dehors de notre dimension originel…lui répondit Subaru.

- Mais quand même…on bave…si ça casse pas le mythe ça…et on craint le soleil mais delà à fondre quand même ! Oh et il m'énerve lui à tourner comme ça…pourquoi tu te calmes pas ?! Demanda-t-il à Sorata.

- Oh ? Moi ? Désoler…je m'inquiétais…j'ai peur qu'on vienne fouiller la maison pour vous trouver…

- Tu ne pouvais pas y penser avant ? Je vais boire ton sang toi je te jure ! Et je vais pas en laisser !

- Kamui ! »

Il se prit un bouquin sur la tête de la part de Subaru et il se calma en murmurant un « désoler » pas sincère.

Mais personne ne vint vérifier. Et au cours d'une conversation avec Sorata, Subaru découvrit que sa femme Arashi , est en fait un vampire, qui se cache et personne ne le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il les aidait . Pour sa femme. Et la sauvegarde de son espèce.

« - Bon…il reste 48h00 il faut planifier un plan de sortie….déclara celui-ci.

- Un plan de sortie ? Demanda Kamui.

- Oui, pour que vous puissez sortir de la ville…je vous le dis…il faudra tuer sans doute…

- C'est pas un problème, fit Kamui, sous le regard baisser de Subaru.

- Bon alors, j'ai penser à quelque chose… »

Après quelques heures de réflexion, ils prirent contact avec Shaolan et Sakura qui vinrent dans leur maison avec les armes demandées, qu'ils avaient enfin trouver. Deux mitrailleuses, un fusil à lunette, deux revolvers, quatre couteaux et trois sabres. Sakura stupéfaite avait demandé ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec ça. Et Shaolan prit un des couteaux pour lui donner.

« - C'est pour vous protégez princesse, on ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber en sortant de cette ville, et on doit aussi pouvoir en sortir…déclara Shaolan en lui mettant délicatement le couteau dans les mains. Gardez le sur vous, rajouta-t-il.

Prenant un air sérieux il distribua ensuite deux des sabres à Subaru et Kamui, les deux autres couteaux, ainsi que les deux revolvers.

« - Les mitrailleuses, me sont destinées, et l'autre sabre est pour Kurogane-san,. On les a mit au courant du plan. Le fusil à lunette est pour Fye-san. Déclara Shaolan.

- Bien, on fait selon le plan. Demain à l'aube, on attaque et on s'en va, déclara Subaru. »

Le lendemain, à l'aube donc, Subaru et Kamui sortirent selon le plan. Ils devaient jouer les appâts. Les gardes dans les rues patrouillaient.

Subaru avait accroché le sabre à sa ceinture, le couteau à sa cheville droite et le revolver à sa jambe gauche. Kamui lui avait l'inverse, et le sabre était placer dans son dos.

Ils avaient dans les mains le dernier sabre et le fusil à lunette. Ils allèrent chez Arashi qui confia les armes à Kurogane et Fye, qui se planquèrent sur les toits. Subaru et Kamui repartir devant chez Sorata.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en pleine rue, attirant l'œil des gardes exprès. Dos à dos. Puis Kamui sortie lentement son revolver, leva le bras en l'air, et tira un coup de feu qui firent se tourner les têtes de toute la milice, les attirants vers eux.

Le combat commença. Des tas de milicien bouchait la sortie de la ville. Et Kamui et Subaru sautèrent en l'air dans des mouvements synchrones et gracieux, firent une cabriole pour retomber sur la tête de leur opposant et déclarer la guerre ouverte. Le pied au sol, ils se retournèrent et dégainèrent leur sabres en une fraction de secondes et commencèrent à combattre.

Sur le toit Kurogane dégainait aussi et Fye, le sourire aux lèvres, visait les opposants.

Dans un bruit sourd il tira sa première balle, évitant à Subaru de se prendre un coup de couteau dans la hanche.

Kamui se tournait et se retournaient coupant membres et idéaux, de temps à autre en utilisant le couteau et le revolvers. A chaque saut il se donnait le temps de contempler le ciel orangé en effectuant des cabrioles pour éviter les attaques. Cependant ces fous à lier devenaient très nombreux.

Kurogane rejoint alors la bataille et les prit par surprise. Toujours sous les tirs de Fye, qui s'appliquait à viser.

Les cris de quelques villageois ricochaient sur les murs et les cris des victimes elles même n'étaient pas moin forts.

En une rafale, Kurogane en mettait au sol plusieurs, ce qui était d'une grande aide pour les jumeaux vampires.

Quand la personne qui allait grandement les aidés arriva. La princesse se planqua derrière lui, avec Mokona sur la tête et le regarda s'avancer, les deux mains prises, avec inquiétude.

« - He ! S'exclama Shaolan. Plusieurs perdirent leur concentrations. Regardez un peu par ici ! »

Et de ses deux mitraillettes il tira dans le tas, les vibrations parcourant ses bras.

« - Yuuu ! S'exclama Fye pour lui-même, ce n'est pas notre ancien Shaolan qui aurait fait quelque chose comme ça ! »

La milice tombait peut à peu. Mais quelqu'un réussit à se faufiler derrière Shaolan et attaqua la princesse. celle-ci poussa un cris sortant son couteau, mais l'assaillant tomba raide mort d'une balle dans la tête, sous le clin d'œil de Fye, qui avait tirer.

Subaru et Kamui s'approchaient de plus en plus des portes de la ville, débouchant le passage et vidant leurs chargeurs. Kurogane s'approchait lui aussi, si bien que Fye se releva pour les suivrent en sautant agilement sur les toits. Shaolan lui se chargeait de finir le travail et de se débarrasser de ceux qui venait en renfort. Il dit au revoir à Sorata en passant et tous quittèrent la ville de Kaboom-town. Enfin, fallait il encore rester en vie jusqu'à ce que les tires des ennemis ne les atteignent plus.

En effet pendant qu'ils combattaient quelqu'un, une sorte d'autorité avait placer des cannons et tirait à tout bout de champ.

Et aux bout de quelques mètres ils s'affalaient déjà tous par terre, projeter par les explosions. Se retenant de sentir les douleurs, ils se relevaient, et courait encore, le plus vite possible.

Shaolan poussait Sakura devant lui, pour la protégée, au prix de se prendre des balles.

Subaru courait aussi vite que possible, entraînant Kamui derrière lui qui s'essoufflaient. Et Kurogane, voyant Fye traîner fit de même.

Après de longs mètres, les balles de portèrent plus, et personne ne les poursuivit.

Ils continuèrent de courir pour être sûr, et une fois à l'abris, loin au milieu du désert, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler.

« - Ouf…au moins…on a encore de quoi se défendre pour la prochaine ville…déclara Fye en soufflant.

- Ouai…ben j'espère que les autres sont pas toutes comme ça, ronchonne Kurogane en poussant Fye, qu'il n'avait pas lâcher, par oublie sans doute.

Shaolan grimaçait de douleur, plusieurs balles l'avait éraflé, et même Sakura souffrait de quelques brûlures. Décidément, depuis cette dimension des monstres, il n'avait pas eût de chance.

Subaru lui était sans doute le plus blessé des six, et Mokona le regardait inquiet, mais pas autant que Kamui.

« - He, le vamp, ça va aller ? Demanda Kurogane en regardant ses blessures.

- Oui…ne vous en faîtes pas…c'est impressionnant mais…ça ne fait pas aussi mal qu'il y parait, déclara Subaru.

- Tu parles ! Je t'ai jamais vu pisser autant le sang ! S'exclama Kamui en déchirant ses vêtements pour stopper l'hémorragie. »

Fye se leva et l'aida.

« - Ah ! Et en plus nous revoilà dans le désert ! Super ! Je sens qu'il n'y aura pas d'oasis de si tôt…se plaignit Kamui.

- L'oasis…tu crois qu'elle a été faite par Seishiro ? Demanda Subaru.

- …Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…Aï !

- Ah ! Tu vois que ça te fait mal ! Ne fais pas le fort si tu as mal ! S'exclama Kamui.

- Oh ! Kamui…ton collier… commença Subaru.

Kamui portait un collier, un collier qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui, il représentait sa relation avec Subaru, le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux, et vampires de sang et de races. Ce collier avait été brisé dans la bataille. Un bijoux précieux.

« - Oh, c'est dommage, je peux essayer de le réparer si tu veux…commença Fye.

- Non…non c'est pas la peine, la pierre est creusée…c'est irréparable…déclara Kamui sans sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave Kamui, lui dit Subaru en touchant le collier.

- Si c'est grave ! C'était important pour moi ! Pff, bref, allons, changeons de ville ! Puis changeons de dimension ! Elle est naze celle-ci ! S'énerva-t-il en se relevant et en aidant Subaru à faire de même. »

Fye était un peu triste et Kurogane ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se mettre dans un état pareille pour un bijoux. Sakura, elle qui comprenait bien, posa sa main sur le bras su vampire et lui déclara que l'important était les souvenirs qu'il avait sur la signification de l'objet et pas l'objet en lui-même. Mais pré visiblement elle se fit rembarrer d'une mauvaise réflexion et Shaolan avait riposter créant une tension dans le groupe.

Ils marchèrent comme ça, jusqu'à la prochaine terre, en espérant ne pas mourir de faim ou de soif, ou plus simplement, de leur blessures.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche rapide, il fallait y arriver le plus vite possible, ils tombèrent sur une espèce de forêt géante toujours au milieu du désert.

« - Y'en a beaucoup de la verdure comme ça qui n'a pas de raison d'être là ? Demanda Kamui

- Mais celle-ci est entouré d'un grillage…fit remarquer Fye.

- Et il y a des gens, continua Kurogane. Des gens armées, y'a des balles sur le sol, regardez.

- Oh non…pas encore ! Soupira Sakura en se tenant à Shaolan qui serrait la sangle des mitraillettes. »

Sur une petite pancarte de vois mousseux semblait sourire malicieusement le nom de « Bastien camp ».

--

Subaru : Pourquoi finissons nous toujours couvert de sang…et pleins de troue ?

Auteuse qui regarde en l'air : Heu…j'aime bien l'action…et faut être réaliste…si on vous tire dessus vous prenez des balles…c'est déjà costaux d'avoir survécu à ce que j'ai écris, te plains pas.

Subaru : …

Sakura : Je n'aime pas les armes.

Shaolan : J'ai tenue et tiré avec deux mitraillettes comme un psychopathe ?!

Auteuse : Je trouvais ça cool moi…

Kamui : Toi on tomberait d'une falaise que tu trouverais ça cool.

Auteuse : note

Kamui : …

Chapitre 8 à venir XD…j'espère encore que vous avez appréciez…Reviews ? X3


	8. Bastien camp

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp .

L'extrait de la chanson que chante Fye, « Pourquoi pas moi ? » est la propriété de Fredrika Stahl.

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + Spoil tome 15.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Merci à Ayame-chan qui m'encourage toujours ! X3

Et voilà donc la suite :

--

Tout semblait uniquement nature. De là où ils étaient ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose mais ils pouvaient dire que les seuls habitations qu'ils y avait étaient assez rustiques.

Sur le grillage bleu métallique qui entourait ce camp, il y avait une porte. Et les six voyageurs hésitèrent à entrer ou à continuer leur chemin.

« - Si on tombe sur des anti-vampires on sera mal encore, et on est plus vraiment en état d'encaisser des coup, déclara Kamui.

- Mais les petits en faims, et on a tous soifs…il faut qu'on se repose aussi…il est possible qu'il ne soit pas contre les vampires, Arashi-san nous à dit qu'il y a des régions ou ils sont acceptés…répondit Fye en prenant Sakura par la main.

- Vous voulez prendre le risque ? S'étonna Kamui.

- Si on continue on meurt de toute façon, déclara Kurogane, la princesse du moin…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! S'exclama Sakura en tentant de se redresser, mais la fatigue l'emportait.

- …Bon, on devrait envoyer quelqu'un…déclara Subaru.

- Qui ? Demanda Shaolan en saisissant ses deux mitraillettes de façon à être prêt à tirer.

- Non pas toi Shaolan. J'irais, c'est moi qui ait voulu y aller en premier non, déclara Fye en allant prendre une des mitraillettes du garçon.

- Hors de question ! S'énerva Kurogane.

Fye prit une mine flattée et déclara :

- Kuro-sama s'inquiéterait pour moi ?

- C'est pas ça mais …

- Ça va aller ! S'exclama le blond en venant faire un bisous sur la joue du brun qui fût parcourut d'un frisson.

- D'OÙ TU …mais Fye plaça son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire « chut » et il poussa la porte métallique dans un grincement sonore et désagréable avant d'entrer.

Les autres le regardèrent traverser les feuillages, dépassant les abstraites petites cabanes vides de sens et de couleurs, et il disparût dans les feuillages jusqu'à ne plus être visible des autres.

« - Bon ben y'a plus qu'à attendre, si il se fait descendre on saura à quoi s'en tenir et on m'écoutera la prochaine fois S'exclama Kamui. »

Kurogane vint soudainement le prendre par le col jusqu'à lui couper la circulation sanguine.

« - Kamui ! Kurogane-san ! Lâchez le s'il vous plait ! S'exclama Subaru en se réveillant d'une rêverie.

- Ta Gueule, j'en ai assez de ses réflexions désagréables tout le long de la route, d'abord la princesse, ensuite envers le gamin, maintenant Fye, tu veux que je te découpes c'est ça ? S'énerva le ninja.

- Pff, je croyais vos nerfs plus solides,….T'es plutôt faible ! S'exclama Kamui

- TU VAS VOIR SI JE SUIS FAIBLE !!

- Kurogane-san NON ! Hurla Subaru en tentant de défaire la prise. »

Mais sans plus attendre il jeta Kamui au sol violement et les yeux de Subaru s'assombrirent jusqu'à former deux iris jaune de fureur. Kurogane s'apprêtait à de nouveau passer ses nerfs sur le vampire mais Shaolan lui hurla :

« Arrêtez !! Ça n'apportera rien de se battre entre nous ! Fye-san est en train de risquer sa vie pour qu'on puisse tous se reposer ! Et vous ! Vous vous entretuez ! »

Les yeux de Subaru se radoucirent et Kurogane lâcha l'affaire, guettant l'arrivé de Fye.

Kamui se releva doucement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

Fye pendant ce temps, arpentait les fourrages et hautes herbes pour trouver un quelconque individu quand il tomba sur un sosie de Yûko, dont seul la couleur des yeux, d'un bleu pétillant, contrastait étrangement avec la « vrai ».

Elle pointa un fusil sur lui et demanda d'une voix portante :

« - Qui êtes vous ?

Fye hésita une seconde mais répondit :

- Un vampire avec un pacte, je ne peux boire le sang que d'une personne, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Un vampire ? Un étranger aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je ne suis pas seul, je venais…testé les environs, répondit le blond avec un sourire sans abaisser sa mitraillette.

- Testé les environs hein ? Et bien vous avez de la chance d'être tomber de ce côté, fit elle en abaissant son arme, Fye fit de même. Bastien camp est séparer en deux et ses deux camps se livre une guerre sans merci pour la conquête du territoire. Les oasis et les forêts sont rare dans ce monde, je ne sais pas pour le votre, et, nous on a rien contre les vampires, contrairement à l'autre camp.

Si vous voulez on vous accueille avec plaisir, vos amis sont autant blesser que vous n'Est-ce pas ?

- Bonne déduction, répondit Fye. Je reviens alors, si j'ose dire…Ne me tirez pas dans le dos ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je n'oserais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en le suivant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard , tout les deux arrivèrent devant la porte et tous poussèrent un « ah » rassuré.

« - He ? Sorcière ? Demanda Kurogane en regardant la Yûko de ce monde.

- Comment oses tu me traiter de sorcière ! S'exclama-t-elle choquée.

- C'est plutôt un compliment en fait, mais si votre vision des sorcières est aussi réaliste que celle de vos vampires on est pas sortie, s'exclama Kamui en repensant au livre qu'il avait lu chez Sorata.

- Mh ?

- Laissez tomber…et puis, je ne connais pas votre nom, mademoiselle heu…commença Fye.

- Hagen.

- Hagen ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, bon, on vous suit alors.

- Vous êtes combien ? Un, deux, trois…six, ok suivez moi s'exclama-t-elle. »

Fye rendit sa mitraillette à Shaolan et s'engouffra dans les herbes sous l'œil suspicieux de Kurogane.

Subaru se leva mais eût un vertige et retomba dans les bras de Kamui.

« - Subaru ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est rien, ça va, j'ai perdu trop de sang c'est tout…

- Non c'est pas rien, tss. »

Il mit un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui demanda de monter sur son dos.

« - Kamui, ça va aller, ne te fatigue pas…

- Tu montes et c'est tout ! »

Subaru hésita…puis grimpa sur son dos.

« - Désoler, de te faire subir ça.

- Voyons, depuis qu'on à l'age de trois ans je te dis que tu n'as pas à t'excuser envers moi ! Surtout pour ce genre de truc ! S'exclama le vampire téméraire. »

Shaolan, avec Mokona sur sa tête, prit la mains de Sakura et ils entrèrent comme les autres.

La dénommée Hagen les emmena dans un camp ou des armes traînaient un peu partout. Et où des petits enfants, des hommes en uniforme militaire avec souvent un bandage rougeâtre quelque part et quelques femmes, circulaient un peu partout.

« - Venez sous la tente médical, on va vous soignez…déclara Hagen.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Kamui en posant sur un lit son frère qui avait remarquer que c'était bien la première fois qu'il disait « merci beaucoup » à quelqu'un d'autre que lui depuis bien longtemps.

- On a pas assez de médecins donc les autres…désinfecter vos plais avec ça en attendant, fit Hagen en leur donnant une trousse de secours. »

Fye la prit et s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre où il invita un Kurogane rétissant à s'asseoir.

« - Kuro-min, vient, où ça va s'infecter, et tu vas pleurer.

- Moi pleurer ? Tu te sens bien ? C'est plutôt toi qui à besoin de cette trousse de secours !

- C'est ta façon de t'inquiété pour moi ? Demanda Fye avec un sourire mélangeant niaiserie et malice.

- Oh la ferme ! S'exclama-t-il en daignant s'asseoir sur le rondin de bois qui à ses yeux était de toute façon trop long et trop corsé pour qu'on puisse vouloir s'asseoir dessus. »

- Montre moi tes blessures !

- Non, toi d'abord, c'est des égratignures moi…

- …Bon, d'accord, mais je ne peux pas me soigner tout seul…

- …Je vais le faire, soulève ton pull.

- Oh Kuro-sama tu es très entreprenant !

- Crétin, répondit t'il en rougissant.

Fye consentit à soulever son pull, taché de son sang et il fit donc découvrir à Kurogane, la plaie plutôt moche qui ornait son ventre.

- Ils t'ont pas louper, déclara le brun en approchant un couton d'alcool de la blessure.

Fye fit une grimace de douleur au contact du morceau de nuage et serra les dents, au point qu'un filait de sang coule de sa bouche.

- Hé ! Te fais pas une autre plaie !

- Désoler, c'est les crocs de vampire, je ne m'habitue pas…

- …Pas grave. »

Shaolan lui rougissait énormément tendit que Sakura faisait tout son possible pour le soigner.

« Les réparations » finit le groupe, la nuit tombé, se réunis autour d'un feu et Fye déclara avec joie qu'il fallait chanter autour d'un feu, avec l'approbation de Mokona.

« - Jamais je ne chanterais ! S'exclama Kurogane.

- Moi je vais chanter ! Ça fait longtemps ! S'exclama Fye ! Et après Kuro tu vas chanter aussi !

- Dans tes rêves !

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez chanter Fye-san ? Demanda Shaolan.

- Dans ma dimension d'origine, c'est une chanson qui passait souvent, et qui me touchait beaucoup…la chanteur s'appelle Fredrika Stahl. Et la chanson « Pourquoi pas moi. »

- On vous écoute ! Déclara Subaru avec un sourire en se réchauffant les mains sur le feu. »

Fye battu un rythme avec sa tête, puis d'une voix magnifique, audible et cristalline, il commença :

« - Je vis l'enfer

Pourquoi pas lui ?

Tendue ma main a glissée sur son emprise

J'ai vu l'enfer m'ouvrir ses bras

Mise à nue, réchauffée à l'ombre de ses draps.

Il dit que : je suis pas celui que tu crois, tu es folle, éperdue

J'aurai du le confondre à son étoile

Il dit qu'avec le temps s'effacera mon tourment il se trompe trop dans ce monde sans dessous.

Je vis l'amour

Pourquoi pas lui

Fermer les yeux s'agripper sans perdre prise

J'ai vu l'amour m'ouvrir ses portes

Mise a nue brûlée vive

Que le diable m'emporte.

Il dit que : je suis pas celui que tu pense, tu es folle éperdue

Je l'aurai confondu à mon étoile

Il dit qu'avec le temps s'effacera mon tourment

Il me trompe, se trompe dans ce monde sans dessous.

Car chaque matin ma vie n'a aucun sens

Et pas un instant je ne manque qu'il subsiste une chance pour nous deux

Et j'arrive a y croire

ou du moins jusqu'a ce que vienne le soir. »

Un silence régna sur le camp à la fin de la chanson. Sakura avait versé une larme et certain gardait la bouche entrouverte. Fye lui-même semblait tout émoustillé par sa prestation et se ventila de sa main.

Kurogane devait être le plus impressionné de tous.

Mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

--

Fye : J'ai une belle voix ?

Auteuse : Oui magnifique !

Fye : La même que l'animé ?

Auteuse : Ta la voix que chacun imagine pour toi, pas forcément celle de l'animé.

Fye : C'est beau ce que tu viens de dire.

Auteuse : Tu trouves aussi…?

Sakura : La chanson est très belle et rappelle bien Fye-san !

Auteuse : En effet ! Si vous pouviez écouter cette chanson en même temps que les paroles ce serait super !!

Kurogane : C'est bientôt finit les lopettes là ?

Auteuse : …

Chapitre 9 à venir ….j'espère que vous avez appréciez….X3 Reviews ?


	9. Embrumé

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp .

L'extrait de la chanson que chante Fye, « pourquoi pas moi ? » est la propriété de Fredrika Stahl.

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + Spoil tome 15.

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Merci à Ayame-chan sans qui la suite aurait sûrement peiner à venir et à Midona-chan qui s'est proposé comme bêta lectrice.

La suite donc :

--

« Boum boum boum » le rythme avait démarrer et la musique envahissait le camp. Hagen avait expliquer au groupe que faire la fête était le seul moyen de ne pas se tiré une balle dans le crâne tant l'affrontement entre les deux camps étaient difficile.

Sakura et Shaolan était déjà sou comme des bœufs et Fye faisait comme ci en se collant contre un Kurogane qui tentait de se noyer dans son verre.

Kamui avait le visage livide, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de boire. Subaru lui semblait avoir des nerfs d'aciers car il se comportait exactement comme d'habitude, seul son rythme cardiaque était légèrement plus rapide.

Un reflet sur une bouteille montrait un Mokona aux pommettes rouges qui poussait la chansonnette.

La nuit s'annonçait donc festive.

Au bout de quelques heures, après quelques conversations et quelques solo ou duo qui sonnaient faux, Hagen se posta à côté de Kamui d'un air de dire « je vais t'emmener dans mon lit toi ».

« - He ! Tu sais que t'es mignon toi ? S'exclama-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur son visage.

Kamui dans les brumes infinie des effets de l'alcool répondit d'un air innocent :

- Ha oui ?

- Ouai ! Tu t'ennuis pas là dans cette attroupement ? Personne ne fait attention à toi en plus…poursuivit t'elle en levant son verre vers la lune grise.

- Je fais attention à lui, répliqua Subaru en la regardant de travers.

- Vous l'avez laisser boire pourtant ! S'exclama Hagen qui devait déjà être au seuil du coma itilique.

- Il a le droit de se détendre et je ne suis pas sa mère, répondit Subaru en croisant une jambe. L'alcool devait le rendre nerveux.

- Vous vous énervez ? Je ne fais que lui proposer de partager ma couche pour ce soir ! C'est un grand garçon comme vous l'avez dit !S'exclama-t-elle. Regardez ces deux là il vont faire pareille je suis sûre ! Rajouta-t-elle en désignant Fye et Kurogane qui se roulait déjà une pelle. L'alcool d'ici devait être plus fort que la normal pour les décoincer autant.

- Vous pourriez peut-être lui demander son avis vous ne croyiez pas ? Insista Subaru en regardant son frère.

Kamui justement ne semblait pas d'attaque à refuser quoi que ce soit et étant attiré par le physique avantageux de la personne et n'ayant pas toute sa raison il posa d'une manière très peu gentlemen sa main sur la cuisse offerte de la demoiselle.

Subaru leva les yeux aux ciels au tintements de la claques et regarda ailleurs en les voyant s'éloigné.

Kurogane en face d'eux s'apprêtait avec dévouement à défaire les boutons de la chemise blanche de Fye.

« - Oh Kuro-chan, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'envie avec moi !

- Tais toi, je peux aussi arrêté…

- C'est une menace ?

- Si ça te fait peur, oui s'en ait une.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Kuro-chan !

- Tant mieux alors je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux.

- Ce genre de parole sonne bizarre dans ta bouche !

- Parce que dans la tienne c'est différent ? »

Après de longue débâcle de bourrer ils finirent par se coller dans un buisson et faire leur « affaire ».

Subaru tenta de porta Sakura et Shaolan vers des lits pour qu'ils dorment plus agréablement. (Ils s'étaient évanouit entre temps.) Puis il vint se rassoire. Mokona sauta sur son genoux et le regarda tristement et cela paraissait sincère malgré la bouteille qui ornait sa main coupant son image rassurante.

« - Si tu es inquiet pour lui pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'empêché de faire ces choses avec cette femme qu'il ne connaît même pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle l'a dit, je ne suis pas sa mère…

- Mais il le regrettera demain…

- Il ne s'en souviendra peut-être même pas.

- Mais si jamais il s'en souvient ? Il ne va pas comprendre que tu ne l'ai pas arrêté, languit la boule blanche.

- Kamui n'est plus un enfant, il doit prendre les responsabilités de ses actes. Si il fait quelque chose qu'il va regretter demain avec cette femme et bien il assumera, déclara Subaru.

- Mais…voyons, ce qu'il est en train de faire te fait souffrir non ? Dit Mokona en jetant sa bouteille. Tu dois l'en empêché, Mokona connaît bien ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens. Mokona peut le dire, tu n'as pas envie de Kamui fasse des choses avec cette femme. »

Subaru l'observa une seconde. Il avait raison. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que Kamui aille coucher à droite à gauche avec des inconnus qui plus est. Il était son grand frère il devait le protégé. Mais il ne voulait pas envahir son espace. Il ne voulait pas qu'il finisse par le rejeter. C'était peu probable, mais Subaru avait toujours eut cette peur idiote.

Il passa donc une main sur la tête de Mokona d'un signe amical, comme pour le remercier du conseil. Et il se leva malgré tout en direction du coin planquer sous les feuillages ou il avait vu Kamui partir avec cette Hagen et il ne fût pas surprit de les voir faire « ce qui était prévu. »

Il déclara donc de vive voix :

« - Kamui, arrête ça, demain tu t'en voudras à mort, et puis on ne la connaît pas.

Kamui eût un soupire et Hagen s'exclama :

- Il est lourd le frangin…

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, Kamui, vient, arrête les bêtises maintenant !

Mais Kamui se releva un peu, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux toujours embuésd'alcool et il lui répliqua froidement, d'une froideur avec laquelle il n'avait jamais parler à Subaru :

- Je t'empêchais pas avec Seishiro ! »

La goutte d'eau pour Subaru qui avec une indignation bien visible tourna les talons en dégommant tout sur son passage. Alors comme ça c'était ça qu'il recevait en retour et bien il allait l'avoir.

Le lendemain alors que le camp se réveillait difficilement on plaignait déjà un mort. Une morte.

Fye et Kurogane n'arrivait plus à se regarder dans les yeux, se souvenant parfaitement de leur basculage de la veille et il fallut rappeler à Sakura et Shaolan où ils étaient.

Kamui s'était réveillé seul et loin de Subaru, qu'il chercha d'ailleurs une fois réveillé. Il avait mal Kamui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé. Parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait dit, du petit débordement et du manque de respect dont il avait fait preuve auprès de son frère.

Cependant une fois tout le monde réunis prés du cadavre du feu de camp les armes se pointèrent sur eux.

« - Heu…c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Fye en levant les mains.

- Hagen à été assassinée ! S'exclama un des hommes.

- J'ai entendu ces deux là se disputer à cause d'elle hier ! C'est sûrement celui-là qui la tuer ! S'exclama un des autres types en pointant de son fusil Subaru qui ouvrit grand les yeux. On l'accusait à tort en tout cas, il était parti se coucher après avoir été virer par Kamui.

- Vous m'accusez sans preuves, je n'ai rien fait à votre chef ! Se défendit t'il.

Mais l'œil de Kamui, et c'est celui qu'il remarqua, paraissait perplexe.

- Quoi ? Tu vas les croire eux ? Demanda Subaru en se tournant vers son frère.

- Non, bien sure que non…si tu dis que tu ne l'as pas tué tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit Kamui en essayant de se faire tout petit.

- Merci bien !

- Et heu donc…c'est pas nous non plus hein, déclara Shaolan en levant haut les mains.

- On vous croit pas, Hagen était forte et les ennemis ne sont jamais entrer ici, et là vous vous arrivez, vous vous disputé et elle meurt ! Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais ! S'exclama le premier type.

- On appelle ça être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, déclara Kurogane.

- C'est un peu gros ! S'exclama l'homme en les menaçant toujours.

- Voyons on a rien fait ! Vous n'avez pas de preuves ! S'exclama Fye.

- Mokona était là ! C'est les ennemis qui ont du la tuer ! Subaru-kun n'a rien fait du tout !

- Vous allez payer pour son meurtre !

- C'est comme parler à un mur, constata Fye avec un faux sourire. Je crois qu'on va devoir se battre alors non ? On va pas se laisser abattre, et à tort en plus, sans rien faire !

Shaolan réfléchit une seconde :

- Oubliez pas une chose, si on a tuer votre chef, on est plus fort que vous, vous perdrez si vous nous combattez ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Shaolan-kun ! Ne leur donne pas raison, lui demanda Fye. »

Mais la phrase eût son petit effet, les hommes baissèrent un peu leur armes, hésitant, et c'est la que Kurogane entra en action.

Il saisie son sabre et d'un coup franc il étala plusieurs des hommes à terre, tandis que les autres trop surpris restèrent béa sans bouger. Fye suivit alors le mouvement et lança les mitraillettes à Shaolan, qui tira franchement de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la princesse si il hésitait.

Subaru saisie Kamui et dans un mouvement synchrone ils donnèrent un grand coup de pied à la personne en face d'eux, qui alla s'écrasé sur le mur en bois d'en face.

Les six protagonistes décidèrent de se sauver en vitesse à travers la forêt, évitant encore les bombes et les pièges pour parvenir à l'autre camp. Le camp d'en face. Le camp ennemie. Le camp anti-vampire.

Dés leur arriver, des tas d'hommes, vêtu d'uniformes bleus foncés pointèrent leur armes sur eux. Ils avaient deux options, tiré dans le tas sans état d'âme, ou tenter de discuté et peut être se rendre.

Alors qu'un blocage s'effectuait dans leur cerveau ils tombèrent tous dans un pièges, tous sauf Shaolan qui à un millimètre prés, les rejoignait.

Le groupe tomba dans un profond trou de grands mètres de hauteur, et furent attaché au fond par un autre piège déclanché par leur poids.

Shaolan très surprit en tomba sur le postérieur et observa les ravisseurs. Ils abordaient un sourire satisfait et Shaolan n'avait qu'une seul phrase en tête : « atteindraient ils la prochaine ville, où ils devaient détruire ce qui les empêchaient de changer de dimension en vie ? » ou allaient-ils croupir de camp en camp jusqu'à être sauvagement tuer…Sa seule forte inquiétude était pour la princesse Sakura, sur le moment. Son double avait donné de sa vie pour trouver les plumes, et il allait faire de même…tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêté dans cette infernal dimension de malheur. Il allait trouver un moyen de les sortir de la, tout seul si il fallait, il atteindrait la prochaine ville, tous ensemble, et ils changeraient de dimension, coûte que coûte. C'est la phrase qui raisonna dans sa tête au moment ou il pointa devant lui les deux mitraillettes dont les sangles lui lacerait les épaules pour appuyer sur la gâchette d'un air déterminé.

--

Shaolan : Je dois sauver tout le monde tout seul ? oo

Auteuse : Ouai. T'es un héro !

Shaolan : Y'a des limites quand même….

Auteuse : Pourquoi ?

Shaolan : Laisse tomber….mais quand même, je suis vachement dévergondé dans cette fic…

Auteuse : Ben, tu ressembles pas à ton clone c'est tout, vous êtes deux personnes différentes après tout.

Shaolan : Ouais mais ….quand même j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe avec cette histoire de mitraillettes…pourquoi des mitraillettes ?

Auteuse : ….tu pourrais pas comprendre…

Chapitre 10 à venir XD…..j'espère que vous avez appréciez, merci d'avoir lu….Reviews ? X3


	10. Profond

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp .

L'extrait de la chanson que chante Fye, « pourquoi pas moi ? » est la propriété de Fredrika Stahl.

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + SPOIL TOME 15 ET APRES !

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Lolodu86 : Oui les mitrailleuses et Shaolan c'est une grande histoire d'amour (dans ma tête) XD Et ne t'inquiète pas, niveau Kuro/Fye il va y en avoir plus, j'attend qu'ils arrivent dans la prochaine ville, …enfin je vais tout raconter là…je préfère m'arrêter.

SaYaKa-cHaN : Oh tu as reconnu mes influences cinématographiques ! XD (c'était pas dur) mais en effet je suis une fan hystérique de Matrix. Voilà vous avez appris un truc sur moi. Et Subaru est bel et bien, innocent au risque de te décevoir X3. (Ah , crime passionnelle, qui sait plus tard ? XD)

Ayame-chan : Merci encore à toi, qui me boost XD Et c'est un plaisir de te parler (Comment ça je raconte ma vie là ?)

La suite sans plus attendre :

--

Shaolan appuya sur la gâchette, une seconde, deux, une fois, deux fois. Les balles sortirent les unes après les autres, ravageant les ennemis plantés droit devant. Il n'était plus question de savoir qui était innocent ou pas. Il n'avait pas le temps, il n'avait pas le choix.

Dans un élan désespéré une petite boule blanche sortie du trou où les autres restaient piéger et s'élança sur la tête du jeune homme qui se baissa pour éviter un tir ennemi au même moment.

Mokona faillit l'espace d'une seconde ne plus être Mokona, mais dans une esquive il évita la mort.

Shaolan le prit au passage et le fourra dans son pull maladroitement, le bruit lui faisait mal à la tête et il se demandait si tout compte fait il n'allait pas y laisser sa peau.

Laissez les autres dans le trou et revenir les sauver, ou mourir là, les laisser dans le trou et donc ne pas pouvoir les sauver, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

D'un élan surprenant il sauta avec l'intime conviction de revenir pour les sortir de là avec de l'aide. Il atterrit derrière les ennemis et entama un sprint en direction du désert, les semant au bout d'une centaine de mètres.

Essoufflé il tenta de rebroussé chemin vers Kaboom-town, avec l'espoir de trouver un peu d'aide au prés de Sorata. Mais il fit une découverte tout à fait autre.

Le sable tourbillonnait autour de la silhouette brune au fin fond du désert. Une tempête de sable se préparait et cet homme avançait en sa direction.

Son regard s'assombrit et une lueur de panique l'encercla quand il comprit qui était cette personne :

« - Seishiro…Comment ?… commença-t-il, mais l'homme une fois arrivé à sa hauteur lui fit un sourire et il fût surprit de le voir non accompagné.

- Où est le reste de ton petit groupe ? Demanda-t-il.

Shaolan eût d'abord un mouvement de recul, hésitant, Mokona sortant sa grosse tête de son haut.

- Comment vous savez que…? Mais Shaolan fût couper par l'homme qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule, le faisant frissonné d'effroi.

- J'ai eût vent de l'animation que vous avez provoquez à Kaboom-town. Et sache que j'ai fais parler ton ami Sorata pour qu'il me dise quel direction vous avez prise…donc, je réitère ma question, où sont les jumeaux vampires ?

- Qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait à Sorata ? S'exclama Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils.

Seishiro, lassé de ne pas avoir de réponse saisie son cou de sa main, et serra très fort, coupant la respiration du jeune homme.

- Ça suffit, tu étais plus obéissant avant ! S'exclama-t-il. Alors tu vas me répondre maintenant, je ne suis plus très patient…

- Avant ?! C'est la première fois que je vous vois…je ne suis pas lui ! S'exclama Shaolan en mettant ses deux mains autours des doigts de Seishiro, tentant de le faire lâcher.

- Alors c'était vrai ? Ce n'était qu'un clone ? Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas mort ce jour là…si seulement ça avait été une vrai dimension…

- Fermez la ! S'étouffa Shaolan.

Seishiro desserra sa main et Shaolan se mit à tousser très fort.

- Petit, tu vas me répondre maintenant ? Où sont t'ils ?

- En danger, j'étais partis chercher de l'aide ! Qu'avez-vous fait à Sorata ?!

- En danger ?

- Au fond d'un trou entouré d'ennemis !

- …

- Laissez moi passé !

- Sorata n'est plus de ce monde petit, ça ne sert à rien, oh et je me suis occupé de sa femme aussi !

Shaolan tenta de lui rentrer dedans de fureur mais Seishiro le retint une nouvelle fois par le cou.

- Maintenant, où sont t'ils ?

- …

- Je t'aiderais à les sauver tous à une condition, et bien sure tu me diras le lieu évidement.

- …

- Allons gamin…tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils meurent tous n'Est-ce pas ? Même si tu n'as pas réellement fait le voyage avec eux…

- Dites moi vos conditions.

- Bien, gentil garçon ! »

Seishiro le laissa respiré et il s'éloigna.

« - Vois tu, en tuant ton très cher Sorata, j'ai été banni de Kaboom-town, seule ville ou j'étais apte à recevoir une autorisation de changer de dimension par la mairie…du coup, je suis coincé dans ce monde.

Alors une fois que j'aurais retrouvé Subaru, je voudrais quand même pouvoir m'en aller…donc, ce que tu vas faire, c'est que tu vas payer à ma place le prix à la sorcière des dimensions pour que je puisse m'en aller. Je suppose qu'elle a refuser pour vous parce que vous étiez trop nombreux…vous n'aviez pas de quoi payer…mais une seul personne, c'est possible…alors ? Tu acceptes d'entrer en contact avec elle ? Demanda Seishiro.

Shaolan resta perplexe une minute, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, quelque soit le prix.

- J'accepte.

- A la bonne heure !

- Mais j'ai une question !

- …?

- Vous voulez Subaru ? Mais si vous changer de dimension ça ne sert à rien.

- Je ne compte pas partir sans lui évidement ! Vous allez trouver le moyen de changer de dimension non ? Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de me fatigué ! »

Pour toute réponse, Shaolan sortie Mokona de dans son pull et le posa à terre pour lui chuchoté :

« - Mokona, tu peux appeler Yuko-san s'il te plait ?

- Mais…Shaolan…

- S'il te plait. »

Mokona s'exécuta, comme si c'était le destin la transmission se fit sans problème, et l'image de Yuko, inquiète parût à leur yeux.

« - Je me disais bien que vous alliez me rappeler, fit elle.

- J'ai une faveur à vous demandez Yuko-san, déclara Shaolan, résigner.

- Je t'écoute, fit elle en regardant Seishiro en coin.

- Je voudrais qu'il obtienne le pouvoir de quitter cette dimension au moment ou il le voudra, déclara-t-il en montrant Seishiro.

- …Le prix à payer est cher.

- Je paierais.

- Tu ne pourras pas quitter cette dimension avant cinq ans, déclara Yuko.

- …J'accepte de payer le prix, déclara Shaolan.

- Shaolan ! S'exclama Mokona. Tu as déjà offert beaucoup de ton temps ! Trop ! Tu vas perdre encore cinq années de ta vie ici ? Tout seul ? Et tu te séparerais de nous ?

- pendant un petit moment oui…

- Mais Shaolan ! Non ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

- C'est ça ou ils meurent tous !

- … »

Yuko lui fournit alors une pierre bleu turquoise qu'il suffisait de frotter, qu'il donna à Seishiro.

« - Tenez votre parole ! Aidez moi à les sauver ! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Mais bien sur, je n'ai qu'une parole, dis moi ou ils sont ?

- Bastien Camp, le camp anti-vampire…déclara-t-il.

- Oh oh, qu'Est-ce qu'ils vous a prit d'aller là-bas ?

- On fuyait…le chef de l'autre camp est mort et on a été accusé.

- Je vois, et bien allons y. »

S'exclama Seishiro en partant en direction du camp. Mokona regardait Shaolan avec inquiétude.

« - Ne t'en fais pas…j'ai attendu tant d'années, ce n'est pas cinq ans qui vont me faire quelque chose…et puis c'est pour les sauver… déclara-t-il en tendant sa main à la boule blanche pour qu'elle remonte dessus. »

Un peu plus tard après un temps de marche, ils arrivèrent au camp où ils furent mal accueillis. Seishiro balaya tout le monde en quelque coup et ils libérèrent à eux deux les pauvres coéquipiers coincé au fond du trous.

En voyant le visage de Seishiro à deux mètres du sien, Kamui crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque et Subaru le prit par les bras pour l'éloigné de quelques mètres.

« - C'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez tout les deux ?

- T'APPROCHES PAS ! Hurla Kamui en sortant ses griffes.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauver toi et ton frère ? »

A côté, pendant ce temps, Kurogane défit les liens de Fye et de Sakura et ils fixèrent Shaolan.

« - Amenez l'ennemi jusqu'ici mais à quoi tu pensais ?! S'exclama Subaru.

- L'ennemi ? Subaru, depuis quand je suis ton ennemi ? C'est un nouveau surnom ? Rigola Seishiro.

- Quoi « nouveau » y'en a jamais eût de surnoms ! S'écria Kamui.

- Voyons je vous ai tous sauver, ce garçon à payer le prix…je n'ai pas fait ça gratuitement…

- On s'en serait douté tiens, marmonna Kurogane.

- Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Fye sur la défensive.

- Je compte vous emmenez à la prochaine ville! Répondit t'il la bouche en cœur.

- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Demanda Kurogane.

- Parce que je veux partir avec Subaru, et pour ça vous devez quitter la dimension…alors allons y… »

Sur ce il s'arrangea pour faire marché le moteur d'une voiture présente sur le camp et il s'installa au volant.

Les autres n'eurent pour seul choix que de le suivre…il fallait qu'ils l'atteignent cette fichu ville après tout …Babao-city…

La route grandit sous leur yeux à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur les dunes de sables et bientôt un grand portail argenté dressé sur un sol de pierre grise leur fit signe qu'il était arrivé…une affichette sur ce même portail indiquait « Mail tournement, premier prix : l'autorisation de quitter la dimension en passant par la mairie, idéal pour les criminelles, venez nombreux participer, vous avez le droit d'emmener qui vous voulez avec vous, père mère et fils ! Au plaisir ! »

--

Kamui : Tu nous à fait passé tout le chapitre dans un trou ?!

Auteuse : …OUI !

Shaolan : …J'ai fais quoi ? OO je vais m'évanouir….

Auteuse : Non, t'es un mec.

Fye : Et alors ?

Auteuse : Et alors il s'évanouira pas !

Fye : …Il s'est pas déjà évanouit plusieurs fois ?

Auteuse : Heu…

Kurogane : Maintenant j'en suis sûr, tu es folle. Combien de temps ça va durer encore ?

Auteuse : 6 ou 7 chapitres !

Kamui : Misère….

Seishiro : J'ai l'air d'un psychopathe fou de son petit Subaru.

Auteuse : C'est pas le cas ?

Chapitre 11 à venir…j'espère que vous avez aimez, merci d'avoir lu….Reviews ? X3


	11. Babao city

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp .

L'extrait de la chanson que chante Fye, « pourquoi pas moi ? » est la propriété de Fredrika Stahl.

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + SPOIL TOME 15 ET APRES !

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Merci à Ayame-chan, toujours, t'es adorable XD Et bien sur que Kamui ne le laissera pas faire ! X3

Nagareboshi94 : Merci pour le commentaire, et j'ai l'honneur d'avoir ton premier XD (Il en faut peu pour être fier !) Et oui, je trouve mon Kamui complètement OOC moi à la base XD Mais c'était voulu. Dans le manga, il est plutôt froid, alors qu'ici c'est plus le genre pile électrique qui passe son temps à se plaindre et s'énerver, mais je le voulais comme ça. Au sujet de la pétition, je suis un peu septique, mais si il y a une infime chance que ça marche, ben, wai je signe. Mais je crois pas que les Clamp ferait ça…X3 L'avis de la gentil Ayame ci-dessus c'est qu'ils vont réapparaître dans trc et qu'on va savoir tout ce qu'on sait pas.

Lolodu86 : Merci pour ton commentaire, et non bien sur, il ne va pas resté tout seul 5 ans, y'a des limites au sadisme (même pour moi) X3 enfin tu verras !

Voila donc la suite, un chapitre plus tranquille et axé sur les brises de bec :

--

Alors que le soleil leur tapait sur la tête, ils descendirent de voiture rapidement. Shaolan ouvrit la portière à Sakura qui eût une rougeur et qui descendit telle la princesse qu'elle était.

Kurogane et Fye depuis ne s'étaient toujours pas ré adressé la parole depuis « l'incident » et Fye se promettait sans cesse de ne jamais plus se re-saouler à ce point, ou du moin avec cet alcool.

Babao-city. C'était très différent de Kaboom-town, ici visiblement vu le genre de foule qui y traînait les vampires pouvaient vivrent en paix. La ville paraissait aussi riche cependant et cela inquiéta fortement Fye :

« - Mais…cette ville ne me parait pas spécialement pauvre, Arashi nous avaient dit que pour quitter la dimension on devrait détruire les espèces d'objets dissimulés un peu partout et qui nous empêchait de changer de dimension. Mais d'après elle, les villes à gros budget les remplacent trop vite pour qu'on ait le temps de partir…alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Seishiro ? Constata-t-il avec un ton de reproche.

- Vous avez vu la pancarte non ? Mail tournement, le tournois qui offre un voyage hors de la dimension gratuit pour le nombre de personne que vous voulez si vous gagnez…vous n'avez qu'à gagner, répondit Seishiro en croisant les bras et en se mettant en arrière du groupe.

- Quoi c'est pour ça qu'on est ici ? On change d'objectif en cours de route ? S'exclama Kamui.

- L'objectif est le même, quitter la dimension, déclara Kurogane en serrant son sabre.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Répliqua le vampire.

- Mail tournement se déroule en cinq épreuves, si vous perdez à une seul vous êtes éliminer, vous devez réussir les cinq le plus rapidement possible, déclara Seishiro. Oh et, ce n'est pas à vous de choisir qui participera à quelle épreuve, c'est les organisateur qui décident.

- Comment vous savez tout ça ? Demanda Fye l'air septique.

- J'y ai déjà participé, ce n'est pas ma première fois sur cette dimension, répondit le chasseur.

- Je vois…répondit le blond.

- On arrive pile au bon moment, ça commence demain, il faut croire que c'était, inéluctable comme dirait la sorcière, déclara le chasseur avec un sourire. Il y a plein d'hôtel ici, si vous participé au tournois c'est gratuit, alors choisissez celui qui vous convient et retrouver moi demain ici même, moi je pars vous inscrire au tournois…à bientôt, Subaru ! »

Le concerné ne lui rendit qu'un regard perplexe et gêné avant de baisser les yeux et de prendre la main de son frère. Kamui resserra cette même main avant de lui jeter un regard. Il n'y avait pas de doute s devant son inquiétude. Shaolan fit un tour sur lui-même pour mieux voir les environs.

Cette ville était bien plus grande et plus riche que Kaboom-town quand on regardait. Les façades blanches ou argentés contrastaient avec les portes souvent rouges ou noires. La ville avait l'air de s'organisés en véritable quadrillage, avec aucune route pour les véhicules, juste des rues piétonnes faites de pierre grise. Les affiches de Mail tournement étaient placardées un peu partout, et Shaolan se demandait si tout les gens présent dans la ville n'allaient pas y participé, après tout il n'y avait pas grands chose à part quelques citées, des oasis, du sable et la guerre dans cette dimension.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur la façade joliment décorée d'une sorte d'auberge pour voyageur et il proposa aux autres d'y séjourné le temps de l'épreuve. C'était gratuit après tout.

Tous acceptèrent, même si Kamui se disait qu'ils allaient regretté de participer à ce tournois.

Ils entrèrent donc. L'intérieur était conviviale très blanc parsemé de vert. Il y avait des dentelles noires accroché un peu partout et des éventails noires eux aussi ornaient les tables.

« - Mais quel mauvais goût ! Déclara Kurogane d'un air dédaigneux.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est jolie ! Répliqua Fye comme si il l'avait insulté.

- Je crois que ce sont les couleurs du Mail tournement…déclara Subaru toujours accroché à son frère. Les affichent sont de ces couleurs.

- Bien observé, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Subaru ! S'exclama Kamui.

- Ouai oh ça va, c'était pas méga dur non plus ! Ronchonna le ninja en essayant discrètement de se rapproché de Fye.

Fye se décala royalement.

- S'il vous plait ! Nous voudrions des chambres ! S'exclama la jolie Sakura en se collant eu petit bureau de la réception.

Une jeune femme aux grands yeux verts et aux long cheveux blond ondulés leur demanda combien de chambres ils voulaient.

- Qui dort avec qui ? Demanda Shaolan.

Kurogane prit soudainement une teinte rosée et Fye renifla bruyamment

- Moi je dors avec Subaru ! Après tu fais comme tu veux, répondit Kamui à Shaolan.

- Bien alors….heu…commença le jeune sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Gamin, tu n'as qu'à veillé sur la princesse, moi je vais resté avec cet imbécile de mage, déclara Kurogane dans un air très faussement…normal.

- Oh ! Tu veux qu'on remette ça ? Demanda Fye sans l'once d'un sourire.

- QUOI ?!

- Et Mokona ! Et Mokona ? S'écria la bestiole.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous Moko-chan ! S'exclama la princesse avec un sourire radieux en tendant les bras pour recevoir un gros câlin de la boule blanche.

- Ouais, vaut mieux, pas envie d'avoir la bestiole dans les pattes ! Déclara le guerrier.

- Puuuu ! Kurogane veut être seul avec Fye !!

- N'importe quoi ! »

Alors qu'une course poursuite commençait à avoir lieu dans le petit hôtel. Sakura récupéra les clés des chambres et les distribua. Inquiète elle demanda :

« - Fye-san, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous et Kurogane-san ?

Fye prit soudainement de multiples rougeurs et il tenta de garder son calme.

- Non, du tout. C'est…ce sont des choses de grandes personnes Sakura-chan, ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours ami avec Kuro-chan !

Elle lui rendit un grand sourire et monta dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Shaolan, qui se gamélla dans les escaliers à cette vue.

- Messieurs dames ! Commença l'hôtesse, l'utilisation des armes est interdite dans le bâtiment ! Veuillez ne pas les utilisés !s'il vous plait !

- J'espère bien que nous n'auront pas à les utilisé…répondit Fye, devant le cynisme de la jeune femme.

- Un repas vous sera apporté si vous ne descendez pas manger ici, bon séjour ! »

Sur ce Subaru et Kamui décidèrent de monter dans leur chambre se reposé eux aussi. Seul restait au premier étage, Kurogane et Fye.

« - Fye…commença Kurogane.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait couché ensemble sous l'effet de l'alcool, je tiens bien l'alcool pourtant et je ne comprend pas comment ça a pu arrivé, je suis désoler, et je…

Mais Kurogane posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour stoppé le moulin à parole qu'il était devenu en trois quart de secondes. Il se recula lentement, précautionneusement et déclara :

- Tu n'as pas à être désoler.

- Kuro…?

- Je ne regrette pas …Tu regrettes toi ?

Le blond donna l'impression de réfléchir une seconde puis un sourire se forma au bout de ses lèvres.

- Non, je ne regrette pas.

- Merveilleux.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux le refaire ?

- De quoi ?

Fye se posta sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurogane.

- Ça.

Lentement Kurogane se rapprocha du visage pâle du blond quand soudain un tintement sonore retendit tout prés de ses oreilles.

- Félicitation au nouveau couple ! Ici nous fêtons les couples ! S'exclama l'hôtesse en faisant s'entrechoqués deux timbales.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! »

Sa seule autre réaction fût de monter à l'étage en tirant Fye derrière lui.

De leur côté les jumeaux vampires observaient le dehors, Subaru à moitié affalé sur Kamui.

« - Je suis désoler. Déclara Kamui.

- Désoler ? Pourquoi ?

- De t'avoir manqué de respect au camp et d'avoir l'espace d'une seconde douté de toi.

- Tu parles de Hagen ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai tué.

- Je sais.

- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, mais je ne veux plus que tu boives d'alcool ! Ça te rend idiot.

- Promis.

- …

- Dis…

- Oui ?

- Ce chasseur…pourquoi…il veut te prendre avec lui ? Il veut nous tuer non ? C'est pour ça qu'il nous cherche, alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprend plus…

Subaru passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kamui, se retournant vers lui.

- N'essais pas de comprendre…Seishiro…à changer. Ce n'est plus le même…n'essais pas de comprendre.

Kamui resta septique mais il répondit un simple « d'accord », ne souhaitant pas à nouveau embêté son frère.

Shaolan, lui, lisait un document prit à la réception sur le Mail tournement. Il le lut à haute voix pour que Sakura et Mokona entendent :

« - Mail tournement est un tournois en cinq épreuves. Logique, courage, équipe, équilibre, et rapidité.

Chaque épreuve se fait soit tout seul, soit en duo, soit en équipe de six personnes. Si vous participé seul, une autre personne vous seras attribué d'office pour les duo et il en va de même pour l'équipe.

Le principe est simple, il suffit d'accomplir toutes les épreuves le plus rapidement possible, mais elles sont tellement difficiles qu'en général seul un ou deux groupes arrivent à les finir !

Les risques sont mortels, vous êtes prévenus. Et la récompense est attribué sur le champ, à savoir un permit pour quitter cette dimension avec les gens de votre choix.

Si vous participé en équipe, vous ne serez pas habilité à choisir qui participera à tel ou tel épreuves. Se sont les organisateurs qui décideront.

Nous espérons que vous passerez de bons moments lors de ces épreuves, soyez sportif avec les autres concurrents !

NB : Vous devrez porter une tenu officiel du Mail tournement, disponible sur place, aux couleurs du tournois, vert, blanc, et noir ! »

Shaolan relu plusieurs fois le petit prospectus et regarda la ville à la fenêtre. Les gens parcouraient les rues d'un air pressé, portant pour certains déjà les fameuses couleurs.

Shaolan songea que lui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se pressé, son temps avait été donné à la sorcière.

--

Fye : Oh mon dieu tu as officialisé notre relation vite !

Kurogane : Notre relation ?

Auteuse : Oui ! J'avais envie ça me démangeait !

Kamui : Met de la crème dans ces cas là , fait pas chier le monde !

Auteuse : Mais y'a que toi que ça gène !

Shaolan : ….5 ans dans ce trou ?

Auteuse : Oh oh ! Surveille ton langage ! Il est chouette le trou quand même !

Shaolan : C'est pour ça qu'on va jusqu'à organiser des jeux pour partir ?

Auteuse : …vu sous cet angle…

Chapitre 12 à venir ! XD j'espère que vous avez aimez, merci d'avoir lu….Reviews ? X3


	12. Début du Mail tournement

-1

Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp .

L'extrait de la chanson que chante Fye, « pourquoi pas moi ? » est la propriété de Fredrika Stahl.

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + SPOIL TOME 15 ET APRES !

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Merci Ayame-chan, de toujours me soutenir dans cette longue lutte avec Works ! BAF

Kuroxfyechan : Un petit peu peur au chapitre 9 ? A cause du sake surpuissant ? XD en tout cas merci de me laisser un commentaire

SaYaKa-cHaN : merci du com XD Il m'a donné la pêche XD et oui, piti couple officiel !

Nagareboshi94 : Thank you Dodie ! Et dommage ? Ah ah XD Un bisous et bang en effet, fallait pas que je m'attarde (Pourquoi ? Va savoir)

Lolodu86 : Merci beaucoup Voila donc la suite !! Toute prête toute folle !

--

Alors que le petit groupe passait la fin de la longue journée pour finir par s'endormir, l'aurore ne se leva pas qu'il était déjà temps d'aller sur place, au tournoi.

Les membres des petites chambres se réveillèrent donc lentement, les uns après les autres.

Kamui poussa un grand soupire en s'étirant, avant de remarquer la présence de Subaru encore endormit sur ses genoux. Le réveil, ne l'avait pas réveillé, visiblement.

Il le réveilla donc :

« - Hé, Subaru, commença-t-il tout bas.

- …

- Su-ba-ru !

- …

- Subaru ! Continua-t-il désespéré…et Subaru marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeille.

- …Sei…Seishiro.

- Seishiro ?! SUBARU ! Le concerné ouvrit les yeux.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Kamui ? Oh, tu m'as fait peur…

- C'est ma réplique ! Et depuis quand tu rêves de Seishiro ?

- Mais je rêve tout le temps de Seishiro.

- … »

Du côté de Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona, le réveille se fit plus énergique :

« - PUUUUU !! C'est le grand jouuuur !! Le tournoi !! Il faut allez mettre les uniformes du tournoi !! S'écria Mokona en sautant sur Shaolan qui ronchonna dans son lit avant de se lever et de se frotter les yeux.

- Bonjour Shaolan-kun, dit Sakura avec un sourire, déjà habillée et prête à partir.

- Bonjour princesse, vous vous êtes déjà préparé ?!

- Oui, je me suis dit que ça gagnerait du temps !

- Vous avez bien fait.

- Merci !

- Puu ! Love love !

- Mokona….marmonna Shaolan. »

Puis il se tourna encore vers la fenêtre. Presque une nuit noire lui faisait face. Les journées de 48h00 n'étaient pas vraiment un avantage dans cette dimension, et il se demandait si c'était voulu de la part des organisateurs. Il alla donc à la salle de bain, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et se rappela du prix qu'il avait payer. Cinq ans, cinq années…était-ce trop ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ce monde, il n'y aurait pas Sakura dans ce monde. Il n'y aurait pas Kurogane, ni Fye, ni Mokona…

Après avoir observé son reflet dans le miroir il donna un coup à côté de celui-ci et il tourna les talons vers la douche.

Dans la dernière chambre, celle du brun et du blond, le réveil, ce fit tout doucement.

« - Kuro-min…

- Tu as bien dormit ?

- Jamais aussi bien !

- Tu es pâle pourtant…

- …

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pu mon sang non ?

- …

- Ne fait pas cette tête, si tu ne bois pas-tu vas mourir, tu ne veux pas mourir nan ?

- Alors laisse moi boire à ton cou. »

Kurogane réfléchit une seconde, puis il tendit son cou à Fye, qui sortie lentement ses crocs pour les plongés dans la chair offerte. Il bu quelques secondes puis se recula vivement, l'air coupable.

« - Ça suffira.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Viens pas te plaindre que t'en as pas eût assez après.

- Je ne viendrais pas me plaindre. »

Fye regarda Kurogane en fronçant les sourcils et celui lui fit un suçon dans le cou assez brutal qui le fit frémir.

« - On est quitte maintenant. »

Sur un sourire communs ils allèrent se changer.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous en bas, à la réception, et Seishiro les attendaient sagement assis sur une chaise avec un mauvais sourire et un gros sac.

« - Uniformes, déclara-t-il. »

Tous le prirent et l'enfilèrent. C'était une simple veste faite de tissus et de matière plastique, verte pâle et blanche, avec une capuche noire, longue à peu prés jusqu'aux chevilles de chacun.

Après cela, Seishiro leur montra la porte du doigt, et ils se dirigèrent dehors.

C'est Kurogane qui poussa la porte en premier et il fût stupéfait de l'animation du dehors.

A droite, à gauche, des tas de gens couraient un peu partout, portant presque tous cet uniforme qu'ils venaient de mettre. Quelqu'un au milieu de tout cas était monter sur une estrade et avait un micro.

« - Cher participants ! C'est par là !! Hurla-t-il en montrant du doigt une grande montagne au sud de la ville. »

La lune grise, comme ce monde de pierre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à guetté l'arrivé des gens la haut.

Ils montèrent dans des transports prévu pour s'y rendre et au bout d'une petite heure une foule spectaculaire était rassemblée sur cette montagne. Le bruit était assourdissant. Sakura essayait de caler ses mains sur ses oreilles pour éviter d'avoir les tympans troués. Quand soudain un homme d'apparence imposante, avec une moustache brune et des cheveux bouclés, se posta devant un autre grand micro, à l'abris de la foule en hauteur.

« - Chère amis ! Merci d'être autant à participer ce mois ! S'exclama-t-il en caressant le micro d'une main négligente. La foule entière se tût pour l'écouter.

- Ce mois ? Chuchota Kamui en tournant la tête vers Fye comme si il détenait les réponses.

- Il semble que ce tournoi soit mensuel…les gens d'ici veulent vraiment quitter cette dimension on dirait…répondit le blond.

- Nous vous demandons de vous rendre par groupe à un des 100 guichets du tournois, seule 100 groupes pourront participé alors si vous êtes tout seul dépêchez vous ! S'exclama l'homme au micro. »

Pré visiblement une grande agitation débuta alors. Les groupes étant bien plus de 100, tous se poussaient pour atteindre les guichets le plus vite possible. Kurogane donna un grand coup dans une majeure partie pour laisser passer son groupe. Dés lors lui, Shaolan, Sakura, Fye, Kamui, Subaru et le petit Mokona purent atteindre un des guichets et attendre que cela commence.

Une jeune femme plutôt petite et plutôt timide, leur demanda de signer une décharge comme quoi ils savaient les risques encourut, puis elle les fit passer par un sasse et ferma le guichet d'un coup sec.

Les six protagonistes arrivèrent devant des tonnes de tables sur lesquels se trouvaient divers jeux de logique comme quelque chose qui ressemblait à des échecs et des casses têtes.

Des lumières blanches pour éclairer le tout étaient disposé un peu partout.

L'organisatrice qui les avaient fait passé leur expliqua qu'elle s'appelait Miriem et qu'elle les suivraient et leurs donneraient les instructions de toutes les épreuves. Elle choisirait aussi qui participerait.

Elle réserva trois des tables de bois et demanda à Kamui, à Kurogane, et à Shaolan de s'approcher.

Elle colla Kurogane devant une sorte de jeu de dame.

« - Ah si c'est ça je suis sûr de gagner ! Je bas toujours Subaru à ces jeux ! S'exclama Kamui tout fier. »

Mais la jeune femme ne le guida pas du tout à un jeu à deux. Il eût une sorte de casse tête étrange face à lui et si il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était il aurait peut être pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

« - JE DETESTE CA ! Hurla-t-il.

- C'est comme ça, si vous ne pouvez pas le faire votre équipe sera disqualifier ! S'exclama l'organisatrice. »

Le vampire fit une sorte de grosse grimace et regarda la chose avec dégoût. Un dés ? Non, un cube. Un cube avec pleins de couleurs. Un cube avec des cases. Miriem en sortie un autre de sa poche, un cube dont chaque face portait une couleur différente mais unis. Elle lui expliqua que le sien devait ressembler à ça, et le laissa dans son calvaire.

Shaolan lui, fût placer à un jeu à deux. Et un parfaite inconnu se posta devant lui. Prenant une mine sérieuse il attendit les instructions.

« - Voici, une liste de calculs ! Le but de ce jeu est de résoudre ces calculs avant votre adversaire ! Quand vous avez terminer vous appuyé sur ce buzz et je viendrais vérifier ! Si tout est bon vous gagner ! « S'exclama Miriem en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle se recula ensuite pour admirer les trois concurrents.

« - …, J'ai déjà jouer à ça dans mon monde, mais c'était un peu différent, déclara Kurogane en lisant sur le papier poser devant lui, les règles des dames. La personne devant lui eût une longue goutte de sueur qui dégoulina sur son front. »

Kurogane avança un pion. Puis son adversaire un autre. Après cinq minutes, Kurogane avait déjà prit six pions au grand désespoir du type devant lui.

« - Yuuu ! Kuro-sama assure ! S'exclama Fye de loin.

- C'est juste logique ! Répondit celui-ci. Puis il se tourna vers Kamui. Mais il semble que certaines personnes ici on un peu de mal avec la logique ! Se moqua-t-il.

- La ferme ! Ce truc n'a aucun sens ! J'ai beau le tourné et le retourner ça donne rien ! S'énerva le vampire au rubix cube.

- Un peu de jugeote, il suffit d'aligner les cases, déclara le ninja mais Miriem le reprit en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas l'aider.

- Ouai ben c'est naze, j'abandonne ! S'exclama Kamui.

- Kamui ! Essaye encore un peu s'il te plait, tu as déjà deux faces ! S'exclama Subaru de loin. Ce qui redonna d'ailleurs la pêche à Kamui parce qu'il recommença. »

Shaolan maniait quand à lui, son petit crayon avec rapidité, posant les calculs et les retenus un peu partout sur sa feuille de brouillon. Pour lui cela n'avait pas de secret, mais la personne devant semblait aussi callé que lui et quand elle appuya sur le buzz, le jeune homme sentit son cœur partir.

Miriem prit sa feuille et regarda….

« - Deux erreurs, désoler, continuer ! »

Shaolan poussa un grand soupire avant de continuer. Après un gros quarts d'heure et pendant que la personne devant lui ne trouvait pas où étaient ses erreurs, il appuya sur le buzz.

« - Nous avons un gagnant ! S'exclama Miriem en regardant ses calculs. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kurogane pour gagner la partie lui aussi.

« - Yeah ! Kuro-chan est le meilleur ! S'exclama Fye, et le ninja, pas peu fier, renifla d'un air satisfait. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers Kamui. Kamui qui galérait totalement avec son cube. Il n'avait pas de limite de temps, mais cela en aurait déjà fait abandonner beaucoup.

Malgré de multiples encouragements, il ne semblait pas y arriver. Quand Mokona s'écria soudain :

« - Si tu n'y arrives pas Kamui ! Je donne Subaru à Seishiro ! »

Par surprise et réflexe il tourna un bout du cube comme on avale de travers. Et il le résolu.

« - Whoua ! Je suis impressionnée Mokona ! S'exclama Sakura.

- C'est une des 108 techniques de Mokona ! La gouvernance sous la peur !

- C'est la base d'une dictature ça…fit Kurogane.

- En effet Mokona s'y connaît en dictature !

- …

- Vous avez tout les six, plus le petit animal résolu l'épreuve de logique ! C'était la plus facile ! Maintenant vous attend l'épreuve de courage ! Je vous préviens que si vous ne réussissez pas il y a risque de mort ! Alors réussissez ! S'exclama l'organisatrice en les guidant à un autre endroit.

--

Kamui : J'ai trop l'air d'un con dans ton chapitre !

Auteuse : Mais nan voyons ! Le Rubixcube pour moi ça fait partie des choses les plus chiantes du monde ! à jamais finit le sien ou juste une fois

Fye : Je la sens pas l'épreuve de courage…

Auteuse : Ben ouvre tes narines !

Shaolan : Comment je suis trop doué !

Auteuse : Oui, tu es le héro tu te dois d'être intelligent.

Subaru : C'était pas nous les héros dans la fic ?

Auteuse : ….

Subaru : ….

Auteuse : C'est pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, je répondrais rien.

Chapitre 13 à venir ! va-t-il porté malheur ? SBAF ….j'espère que vous avez aimez, merci d'avoir lu….Reviews ? X3


	13. Précipité

-1

Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp .

L'extrait de la chanson que chante Fye, « pourquoi pas moi ? » est la propriété de Fredrika Stahl.

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + SPOIL TOME 15 ET APRES !

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Ayame : Merci du com, en effet il fait des infidélités ! Pas bien Subaru !! XD Et merci pour la réplique !

SaYaKa-cHaN : Ca marche ;) merci du com, moi le Rubix cube je l'aime que pour décorer mon bureau. Ça fait … ça fait … je sais pas ce que ça fait , mais ça fait quelque chose.

Lolodu86 : Ah ah l'homme idéal en effet, Shaolan est l'homme idéal selon moi ! Si y'a un mec comme Shao dans le coin je suis preneuse ! (quoi ?)

Nagereboshi94 : Ah ah, merci du com , merci pour la réplique aussi XD Et oui je lui couperais pas ses bras promis ! Et oui méfions nous de Mokona !

Un chapitre que j'ai aimer écrire parce que j'aime pas la logique et là il n'en est rien !

--

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la falaise, dans un coin plus tranquille où le bruit résonnait comme un fond. Rajoutant un effet « d'examen » à la scène. Les six candidats se rapprochèrent, Kamui essayant d'étranglé Mokona pour la méchante menace et Miriem leur demanda de s'aligner.

« - Bon, ceux qui viennent de participé à l'épreuve précédente ! Avancer d'un pas ! Je vais vous ficelé ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant trois cordes. Une rouge, une bleu et une verte.

- Quoi on va encore devoir faire l'épreuve ?! Grogna Kurogane.

- C'est un duo monsieur ! S'exclama la jeune organisatrice en ficelant solidement Kamui de la corde rouge, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger les bras. Elle fit de même avec Kurogane et la corde bleu, et Shaolan avec la corde verte.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers la falaise et posa son pied devant un point rouge fait à la craie au raz du bord de la falaise. Elle regarda ensuite Kamui et lui demanda de se placer dessus. Le concerné le fit sans réfléchir et c'est alors qu'elle lui donna un énorme coup de pied qui le fit basculé en avant dans le vide.

« - Vous là ! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant Subaru, L'épreuve de courage commence ! Sautez pour le rattrapé !! »

Sous le regard ahurit des quatre autres protagonistes, Subaru s'élança en avant dans le vide tel un oiseau faisant un piquer vers le sol. On ne le revit pas l'instant d'après.

« - N'essayez pas de les aider, déclara Miriem avant de se placer devant un autre emplacement, cette fois de craie bleue. Vous là ! Celui qui à un air méchant ! Placez vous dessus! »

Kurogane, le monsieur à « l'air méchant » rétracta sa mâchoire d'un air indigné avant de répliquer :

« - Vous croyez peut être que je suis assez idiot pour me placer là alors que vous venez de foutre un coup de pied aux fesses de l'autre abruti qui à finit dans le vide ?! »

- Je ne vous jetterais pas dans le vide, promit ! S'exclama la jeune femme avant d'actionné une manette posté à côté de la croix. »

Soudainement un grand pont de bois à l'aspect branlant sortie du mur de la falaise d'en face et atteint l'autre rive. Il était raide, mais quelques secondes plus tard il y eût une secousse, et le pont se relâcha comme on décontracte un muscle. Il avait à présent parfaitement l'air d'un pont qu'on à peur de traversé car il y a un danger potentiel qu'il s'effondre pendant qu'on le traverse.

« - Heu…C'est possible ça ? Dit Fye en observant le pont.

- Faut croire que oui, déclara Shaolan.

- Il ne me donne pas envie de le traversé, ponctua Sakura, ils regardèrent ensuite tous Kurogane et celui-ci ce retournant en hurlant :

- QUOI ?!

- Mais rien, rien . »

Miriem se mit sur le pont.

« - Il n'y a aucun danger je vous assure ! Il faut que vous le traversier pour que l'épreuve commence ! S'exclama-t-elle en allant à l'autre bout du pont. Bien qu'hésitant intérieurement, Kurogane la suivit. »

Au bout de ce long pont il y avait une autre croix bleu, mais bizarrement l'espace entre le pont et la terre ferme ne laissait pas le moyen d'y grimper, tant il était grand. Ce pont semblait être conçu pour entrer dans la pierre…seulement aucun intérêt ! Mis à part pour une épreuve de courage.

Miriem demanda à Kurogane de s'asseoir sur la croix et en appuyant encore sa manette elle fit descendre une échelle. Elle y monta, en sécurité, laissant le ninja sur sa croix.

Puis d'un autre mouvement sur sa manette elle enclencha autre chose. Le pont se mit à violemment tremblé, Kurogane essayant de se relever, et les secousses s'arrêtèrent.

« - Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dis qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que le pont cède ? Et bien maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ! Il peut cédé d'une minute à l'autre ! Vous là bas ! Le blond ! L'épreuve commence pour vous ! Sauvez le ! Il n'a pas le droit de revenir de lui-même ! » S'exclama l'organisatrice avec un sourire mesquin avant de partir un peu plus loin pour en quelque sorte, prendre Shaolan à part, même si un gros vide les séparaient.

Fye parût réfléchir une minute, regardant Kurogane qui préférait ne pas bouger de peur de faire lâché le pont. Puis il s'élança sur la première planche de bois. Celle-ci craqua et tomba dans le vide. Fye eût un mouvement de recul et un mauvais rire.

« - Ils se foutent de nous… »

Il essaya quand même de poser son fin pied sur la deuxième planche de bois, qui resta en place. L'épreuve commença alors, tendis que Miriem s'adressait à Shaolan avec un mégaphone.

« - Met toi sur la croix verte ! » Ce que le jeune homme fit. Une fraction de seconde plus tard un espèce de gros serpent surgit du vide et chopa Shaolan au passage, faisant poussé un cri aigu à Sakura et une exclamation étouffé au pauvre garçon.

- Jeune fille ! Tu vois le flingue à côté de toi ?! Sert t'en pour le sauver ! »

Sakura regarda à sa droite où un petit panier vert était posé sur le sol, avec une arme à feu dedans. Elle recula d'un pas en regardant l'espèce de serpent volant d'un air choqué et dégoûté. Comment allait elle sauver Shaolan avec cette petite arme ?

Du côté de Kamui et Subaru, Subaru qui avait plongé à la suite de Kamui le rattrapait enfin. Cette chute semblait sans fin, et c'est à son pantalon éjecté dans tout les sens par la pression de l'air qu'il s'accrocha de ses deux mains. D'un regard Kamui comprit se qu'allait faire Subaru et il tenta de s'accroché à lui le plus possible et ils poussèrent à deux vers la gauche.

Subaru sortie ses griffes et les planta dans la falaise d'un coup sec en poussant un hurlement.

Cependant ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, l'impact avait brisé la roche et ils glissait tout le long en ralentissant.

Finalement il s'arrêtèrent. La main de Subaru couverte de sang, l'autre tenant fermement Kamui, ils étaient suspendu dans le vide.

Quand la voix de Miriem résonna à leur oreilles.

« - Épreuve réussit ! Vous vous êtes arrêté ! On a vous faire remonté ! » S'exclama-t-elle dans le mégaphone avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique de mauvais goût d'un air lassé et fatigué. Dur d'être un organisateur !

Kamui et Subaru furent remonté avec peine, et les blessures se refermèrent bien vite.

Du côté de Fye et Kurogane se n'était pas si « facile ».

« - Imbécile de mage ! Ne marche pas sur celle qui vont se scratché ! S'exclama Kurogane.

- Comment je suis censé savoir ?! Y'a une suite logique dans les planches qui tombent ?!

- Pose juste ton pied dessus et si tu sens qu'elles vont trembler marche pas dessus !

- Toute les planches que je touche ont l'air de vouloir tomber !

- Saute alors !

- Facile à dire ! Si jamais elles s'effondrent toutes ! »

Malgré la grosse engueulade, Fye était déjà au milieu du pont, laissant derrière lui d'immenses trous…ils ne reviendraient pas par là.

Quand il décida d'aller plus vite, juste un peu plus. La grosse bestiole volante qui emprisonnait Shaolan faisant bouger le pont. Au bout d'un moment elle le percuta presque et l'un des cordages céda entraînant le pont sur le côté. Fye se rattrapa aux autres cordages et Kurogane eût tout juste le temps de faire de même, grâce aux débris qui coupèrent les cordes qui l'emprisonnait.

« - FYE !

- Kuro-chan !

- Même dans cette situation tu trouves le moyen de me donner un surnom débile !

- Arrête ! Ne me fait pas rire sinon je vais lâcher !

- Ha bon je te fais rire ?! »

Malgré tout Fye réussit à se hisser jusque sur la corde où il garda un parfait équilibre.

« - On aurait du commencer par là ! S'exclama Kurogane en voyant le blond arriver à lui comme ci il marchait sur une route vide. »

Le blond chopa la main de Kurogane et la corde craqua, le pont tomba dans le vide. Mais Kurogane s'accrochait à la roche.

« - Monte ! C'est pas haut ! Si tu m'utilises comme appuis tu peux monter ! »

Fye ne se fit pas prier et se servit de Kurogane comme escabeau avant de prendre lui-même sa main et de le hisser avec difficulté sur la terre ferme.

« - Mouais, on va dire que c'est réussit ! Manque plus que le petit et la petite ! S'exclama Miriam »

Sakura qui s'était armée essayait tant bien que mal de visé le serpent volant. Elle eût alors la perspicacité de se dire qu'il devait avoir un point faible, et l'observa un long moment.

Le serpent bougeaient tel un dragon chinois, changeant sans cesse de direction au dessus du vide. Sa grande queue donnaient parfois des coups à la falaise, la faisant presque tremblé. C'est alors que Sakura remarqua quelque chose, sur la queue justement. Des petites pierres rouges l'ornaient, et l'animal semblait grogner chaque fois qu'elles étaient exposé à la roche.

D'un élan presque désespéré, élan que beaucoup des participants n'eut pas le courage d'exécuté, elle s'élança sur la créature et fût à dix centimètres de la manquer. Elle s'agrippa sur la queue et tira sans réfléchir quatre balles, les trois première crevèrent les trois premier joyeux mais elle manqua le dernier.

La créature poussa un grand hurlement et elle commença à s'effondré, tombant et gesticulant dans le vide propulsant Sakura dans celui-ci.

La bête croqua un grand coup et Shaolan eût trois millisecondes pour se redressé et empêché la créature de le couper en deux. La morsure le libéra cependant de ses cordages et il plongea pour sauver Sakura.

Il l'attrapa, prit l'arme, tira sur le dernier joyaux, tuant la créature, puis serra fortement Sakura avant de tomber dans un filet.

« - Bien bien, vous avez réussit on peut le dire ! » S'exclama Miriem avec un grand sourire.

Shaolan mit un moment avant de se remettre de ses émotions et ils furent remontés .

Miriem se leva de sa chaise de jardin en plastique, coupa son mégaphone, et sous le regard accusateur des protagonistes elle leur confia que la troisième épreuve était une épreuve d'équipe. Qu'ils devraient donc jouer en équipe tous ensemble et qu'elle espérait donc que tout le monde s'entendait bien.

Un regard en coin de Kamui à Kurogane et rendu parce celui-ci présageaient bien des choses…

Fye respira un grand coup et Subaru relâcha la pression de ses épaules. Deux de fait, plus que trois, et à eux la liberté.

Shaolan quand à lui était content pour les autres, pour les autres seulement…

« - Et Mokona ? On a oublier Mokona ? Je vous encourageait mais personne n'a entendu Mokona ! »

--

Kurogane : T'as toujours des idées bien sadique !

Auteuse : Ah ah , tu crois que c'est finit ?

Kamui : Non encore quelques chapitres d'horreur !

Fye : On dirait que rien à changer entre Kuro et moi.

Auteuse : Te plains pas où je te fais souffrir dans le prochain chapitre.

Shaolan : … …. … … …

Auteuse : C'est bien Shaolan ! Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui !

Subaru : Il ne se plaint pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'encore pire…

Chapitre 14 à venir ! Waiii il a pas porté malheur du tout le 13 !! SBAF volume 2 ….j'espère que vous avez aimez, merci d'avoir lu….Reviews ? X3


	14. Coléreux

-1Titre : Antic House

Résumer : Kamui et Subaru les jumeaux vampires, pour fuirent Seishiro, atterrissent dans une étrange dimension désertique nommée Antic house où seul trône au milieu du désert une étrange maison de bois. Cependant ils ne sont pas les seuls à débarquer. (Kuro/Fye et Shaolan/Sakura).

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp .

L'extrait de la chanson que chante Fye, « pourquoi pas moi ? » est la propriété de Fredrika Stahl.

Genre : Horreur, aventure, Yaoi.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désoler, la grammaire et moi on est fâché XD Et aussi l'histoire tournera autour de Subaru et Kamui avant tout.

Rating : …Je ne sais que peu de chose de la suite mais je vais mettre T et changer (encore) si besoin est.

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. + SPOIL TOME 15 ET APRES !

Pairing : Kuro/Fye et du fan service Subaru/Kamui ; )

--

Ayame : Thank youuu ! Et oui comme bouée de sauvetage, magnifiquement ! Et oui dur dur d'être un bé…un organisateur 8D ! Et comme tu le dis, pas plus qu'être un participant XD …Alala on arrête pas le progrès …..(dans la connerie.)

kuroxfyechan : merci du com, mais tu lis dans mes pensées toi ! XD à peur XD Mais pour HxH j'y est pensé en relisant le chapitre 12 XD ….donc l'idée ne vient pas de là…mais …en effet…

Suite tout de suite !!

--

« - Ceci est une balle ! »

- Prend nous pour des nouilles aussi ! »

Tel était le début de dialogue que Miriem tentait de commencer, et que Kurogane avait d'arrêter.

Ils avaient tous été emmener dans une sorte de grand gymnase, ou un autre organisateur accompagné d'une autre équipe tentait d'expliqué convenablement les règles de ce jeu en équipe.

« - Je reprend ! Ceci est une balle ! Et le but de ce jeu est de marquer des paniers ! Vous voyez les paniers rouge et bleu ? Vous devez marqué dans le bleu ! Vous êtes l'équipe bleu ! Vous devez faire passé le ballon à l'intérieur pour marqué des points ! A la fin du temps limite, l'équipe qui à le plus de point gagne, vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer, mais si un de vous meurt à cause des pièges, la partie continue quand même ! » S'exclama Miriem.

Les six plus Mokona acquiescèrent et Miriem poursuivit son explication :

« - Des pièges, donc, sont posés un peu partout, bombes, pièges à loup, trappes, trous, le terrain est complètement miné ! Mais il n'y a pas de règle au sujet du ballon ! Vous pouvez le frapper avec le pied, les mains, la tête, les fesses même ! Ce que vous voulez ! Si vous avez comprit je vous donne les maillot et c'est partie ! »

Les six mirent les maillots avec une dynamique qui différait selon les personnes. Kurogane mit le sien d'un seul coup, alors que Kamui le retroussait et le retroussait avant de le mettre et de l'enfiler lentement, lentement !

« - Tu vas le mettre oui ? S'énerva Kurogane.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

- Tu passes trois heures à le mettre, ça m'énerve !

- Calme toi Kuro…commença Fye en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Rien à faire que ça t'énerve ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Répliqua le vampire.

- Ne commencer pas à vous entretuez alors que le jeu n'a pas commencé ! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Non ! Il m'énerve ! Il passe son temps à se plaindre de tout ! Et il ne fait rien pour le groupe ! Il se donne pas à fond ! Continua Kurogane.

- Arrête Kuro-chan tu vas trop loin ! S'exclama le blond, mais Kamui répliqua encore :

- Je m'excuse d'être un poids cher Kurogane, mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose non plus ! T'étais dans le trou toi aussi !

- Alors là je vais vraiment te frappé ! »

Kurogane s'avança vers lui à toute vitesse et Subaru se posta devant Kamui avec une main griffé devant son visage.

« - Arrêtez, s'il vous plait. »

Kurogane alla le dégager de son chemin mais Fye vint sur le côté et lui donna une grosse gifle.

Un grand silence se diffusa.

« - STOP ! S'exclama le blond, se qui suffit à calmer Kurogane. Mais Kamui semblait ne pas avoir abandonné l'affaire.

« - Ouais, c'est ça ! Défile toi ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se prendre une gifle à son tour, de la part de Fye à nouveau.

- J'ai dit STOP !

- …

- Merci, Fye-san, déclara Subaru avant d'éloigné son frère qui le regarda d'un air accusateur. »

La tension redescendit et ils obligèrent Kamui et Kurogane à se réconcilier au moin le temps du match, qui débuta d'ailleurs.

L'équipe adverse, composée aussi de six personnes toutes de morphologie différentes prit un faux air menaçant avec l'espoir de faire peur à leurs adversaires. Mais allez impressionner Kurogane ou Kamui, les deux ronchonneurs et têtes brûlés du groupe.

« - Mademoiselle Miriem ! Demanda Shaolan. La jeune fille en question recracha l'air qu'elle avait dans la bouche, elle s'apprêtait à sifflé dans le sifflet de l'arbitre quand Shaolan l'eût interrompu.

- Oui ?

- On a pas le droit de tuer…mais est-ce qu'on peut se servir d'armes ?

- AH ! Bonne remarque jeune homme ! J'avais oubliée ! Des armes sont placées un peut partout sur le terrain, autant que les mines ! Alors servez vous ! Mais n'oubliez pas ! C'est une faute si vous tuez ! Au bout de trois fautes vous êtes éliminés !! S'exclama-t-elle avant de donner un grand coup de sifflet.

Le jeu commença, et c'est Shaolan qui avait le ballon. Il courût directement en direction du panier, et un homme d'apparence assez grossière et rebutante se posta devant lui pour l'empêché de passer. Il monta sur lui et marcha royalement dessus.

Celui-ci bascula en arrière et fit connaissance avec le sol avant qu'un de ses camarades vienne à la charge le défendre.

Subaru se posta à côté de lui et lui donna un grand coup dans sur la nuque, l'assommant pour un moment. Shaolan pour le remercier lui passa la balle et la vampire marqua le premier panier.

A chaque but, le ballon allait dans l'équipe adverse. Il alla donc aux rouges.

Un de ceux la s'avança rapidement, il semblait agile de ses jambes et évita Kurogane, Subaru et Kamui avec une rapidité dérangeante avant de sauter très haut pour mettre un panier. Mais Fye sauta à son tour et armé d'un grand marteau il donna un énorme coup sur la tête du type qui tomba en avant sous le choc.

« - Oh non j'espère que je l'ai pas tué …déclara Fye en regardant l'instrument qu'il venait de trouver dans le sol…

- LA BALLE ! Lui hurla Kurogane. »

En effet l'objet roulait tristement vers son prochain acquéreur, à savoir un autre rouge.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas habituer à être le centre de l'attention. Il envoya la balle au plus baraqué de son équipe et c'est Kurogane qui lui barra la route en lui rentrant dedans.

La balle fût projeter en l'air attraper au vol par Sakura qui la passa à Kamui. Le jeune vampire courût vers le panier des rouges et en mit un autre.

« - DEUX ZERO !! » s'exclamaient les arbitres.

La balle fût une seconde fois donné aux rouges. Mais Subaru réussis un tacle et la passa à Shaolan, qui fût rentré dedans par deux rouges. Il tomba en avant, et c'est Kamui qui la ramassa.

Sa seul possibilité était de l'envoyer à Kurogane mais …. :

« - Non ! Je veux pas te l'envoyé à toi ! S'exclama-t-il sus le regard de braise de ce dernier. »

Ce petit caprice leur fit perdre la balle, et les rouge marquèrent leur premier but.

« - Putain c'est encore à cause de tes conneries ça ! S'exclama Kurogane sous le regard complètement désintéressé de Kamui qui « ne voyait pas où était le mal ».

Mais les bleus eurent donc la balle. Et c'est à nouveau Shaolan qui l'eût.

Il s'avança aussi rapidement que possible à travers le terrain. C'est alors que la première mine se déclancha. Et c'était un rouge qui explosa lamentablement. Le terrain trembla.

« - WHOOOO ! L'action démarre ! » Hurla Miriem.

Shaolan, surprit, remarqua cependant, l'arme caché sous une trappe à ses pieds. Avec hésitation il la prit. Un revoler ordinaire. Mais ça lui permettrait de gagner de l'espace.

Ignorant les cris de douleurs de l'homme qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un cadavre, il s'élança et tira une balle dans la jambe du rouge qui courait super vite.

Il avait dépenser cinq ans de sa vie, ce n'était pas pour perdre ici.

Le ballon en main il marqua seul un troisième but.

Et la machination recommença deux ou trois fois.

« - CINQ à DEUX ! S'exclama Miriem. »

Shaolan, épuisé, commençait à courir moin vite. Subaru et Kamui, personne ne les battant en vitesse, s'occupaient des tacles, et Sakura et Fye s'occupait de tirer dans le tas.

Kurogane quand à lui assurait la défenses, empêchant les rouges de marqué. Et Shaolan donc, s'occupait de marqué les paniers.

Mais les mines prenaient un malin plaisir à se déchaîné. Et Shaolan et Subaru, dans une course commune, furent projeté à plusieurs mètres, en sang.

« - SHAOLAN ! SUBARU-SAN ! Hurlait Fye en s'en brisé la voix. Mais la vengeance de Kamui n'avait pas d'égale. Il tua un rouge pour que tout ça s'arrête plus vite et qu'ils n'aient plus à courir sur les bombes.

« - FAUTE ! ENCORE DEUX ET VOUS ETES ELIMINER ! » S'écria Miriem en sifflant.

« - Putain qu'est-ce que tu fou !! » Hurla Kurogane. Mais Kamui, les yeux jaunes de furent n'avaient d'yeux que pour son frère. Mais il remarqua un piège en face de Sakura. D'un élan de sportif il lui rentra dedans, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et un seconde plus tard, une superbe explosion apparût.

Shaolan, heureux de voir la princesse sauve, tenta de se relever malgré les blessures. Il aida Subaru à faire de même et il chercha la balle des yeux. Un rouge tout seul essayait de mettre un panier.

Subaru lui prit alors le révolver et tira un bon coup dans la tête du rouge.

« - DEUXIEME FAUTE ! À la troisième vous êtes disqualifier ! » S'exclama l'arbitre à côté de Miriem.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout les deux ! Gueula Kurogane.

- Je veux partir d'ici ! Et il suffit de ne pas tuer une troisième fois…répondit Subaru en se relevant. »

Shaolan coursa le ballon et mit un sixième but. Puis un septième…en même temps il ne restait plus beaucoup d'opposants. Mais un dernier pas prêt à se laisser marché dessus fonça sur Fye avec une hargne qu'on pourrait qualifier de « légendaire ».

Kurogane l'arrêta d'un seul coup et le prit par la gorge.

« - TU-TOUCHES-PAS-A-FYE ! »

Le Fye ne question n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et le type eût assez peur pour se reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Fye qui était prés du panier, et qui avait le ballon, demanda d'un air de chat perdu à Kurogane de bien vouloir le porté en haut du panier, parce qu'il était bien fatigué.

Kurogane ronchonna mais il le suréleva et le panier le plus mignon de toute l'histoire du panier fût marqué.

« - FIN DU JEU !! HUIT à DEUX !! LES BLEUS GAGNENT !! » S'exclama Miriem avec énergie.

Le groupe fût soigner, et l'organisatrice leur expliqua que la quatrième épreuve, était un quelque peu amusante à regarder…l'équilibre.

--

Kurogane : T'étais pas un terroriste dans une autre vie ?

Auteuse : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? OO

Kamui : Et ça fait l'innocente en plus.

Auteuse : Je ferais jamais de mal à une vrai personne !

Kamui : A alors sous prétexte qu'on existe pas « vraiment » tu te permets de nous faire subir le pire ?

Auteuse : Tu comprend vite !

Shaolan : …. …. … …..

Subaru : Il ne se plains toujours pas lui ?

Auteuse : Non, il doit toujours avoir peur qu'il lui arrive un truc pire.

Chapitre 15 à venir XD ….


End file.
